Como seduzir seu melhor amigo
by Penny Hale
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga e Sasuke Uchiha se conhecem dese a infância e o moreno decide ajudá-la a conquistar o seu melhor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, que é apaixonado pela melhor amiga da morena, Sakura Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuuga, uma jovem de 15 anos com cabelos negro-azulados e olhos perolados estava deitada em sua cama, sonhando pela milésima com o dia em que encontraria seu príncipe encantado. Na verdade, ela já encontrara, mas tinha muita vergonha de se aproximar ou falar qualquer coisa com ele.

A paixão de Hinata era Naruto Uzumaki, um rapaz loiro com olhos azuis e um sorriso alegre brincando no rosto quase que permanentemente. Ela contava com a ajuda de um aliado, o melhor amigo de Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha. Com muita sorte, Sasuke era seu amigo de infância, já que seus pais trabalhavam na mesma empresa desde que eles se entendiam por gente.

Naruto era alegre, divertido, vivia fazendo brincadeiras nas aulas e era bastante popular, assim como Sasuke. Mas o moreno era o completo oposto. Sasuke estava sempre sério, nunca ria e não gostava de fazer piadas. Mas sua inteligência e a beleza excessivas o tornavam o garoto mais popular de toda a escola. Hinata acredita com todas as suas forças que a indiferença de Sasuke com relação a tudo era um escudo contra as histéricas apaixonadas por ele.

Nessa lista estava inclusa Sakura Haruno, sua melhor amiga. Sakura e Hinata eram muito diferentes. A Haruno possuía cabelos rosados e olhos verdes. Sakura era faladeira e todos os dias demorava horas se arrumando, na esperança de que Sasuke a olhasse nem que fosse por cinco segundos. Mas a escola inteira sabia que Naruto era apaixonado por Sakura, que era apaixonada por Sasuke, que ajudava Hinata a saber detalhes da vida de Naruto, seu amor platônico.

Naquela tarde, Hinata e Sasuke combinaram de estudar matemática, já que a morena se dava melhor nas matérias exatas. Ela resolveu colocar uma roupa mais adequada, trocando o uniforme da escola por um vestido longo e um chinelinho confortável. Arrumou os livros e a mochila e os carregou para o escritório. Alguns minutos depois a campainha tocou e Sasuke Uchiha apareceu, o olhar vago de sempre, os cabelos arrepiados atrás, os olhos ônix não focalizando nada em especial. Ele foi até Hinata, lhe dando um pequeno afago na cabeça. Hinata sorriu enquanto o moreno caminhava até a cadeira que seu pai, Hiashi Hyuuga, ocupava normalmente a apoiou a cabeça nas mãos entrelaçadas, gesto que ele sempre fazia quando estava concentrado em algo que queria falar, mas sem saber o momento certo.

-Podemos começar Sasuke? – ela perguntou, olhando para ele.

-Não vai me perguntar nada sobre o Naruto hoje? – ele disse sugestivo.

-O que você tem pra me contar sobre o Naruto hoje, Sasuke? – ela disse.

-O Naruto está a cada dia mais irritante, se é que é possível! – ele disse, revirando os olhos. – Todos os dias ele fala da Sakura, o que me irrita profundamente.

-Mas Sasuke...

-Não precisa me dizer que ela é apaixonada por mim e blá blá blá. O que eu acho Hinata, - ele disse, estreitando os olhos e olhando-a de forma diferente. – É que você deveria procurar o Naruto e dizer o que sente.

Hinata o olhou com os olhos arregalados e ele sorriu miúdo.

-Eu acho que você deveria procura-lo e dizer que você está apaixonada por mim e que ninguém melhor do que ele para ajuda-la a me conquistar.

Hinata ficou branca e os olhos pareciam que iriam sair da cabeça a qualquer momento.

-Você sabe que eu estou certo, Hinata! – Sasuke disse, achando graça da expressão da amiga. -Assim você fica próxima dele, descobre as coisas que ele gosta, se acostuma com a presença dele, e quem sabe, ele se apaixona por você?

Hinata não falou nada. Os dois só se comunicavam para estudar e a morena prometeu ao Uchiha que iria pensar em sua proposta. Sasuke sabia que ela iria aceitar, nem que ele tivesse que dar um empurrãozinho para que ela criasse coragem.

OoOoOo

Na manhã seguinte, logo que Hinata chegou à escola acompanhada de Sakura e viu o olhar de Naruto acompanhar a rósea, ela sentiu algo no peito apertar e procurou Sasuke com o olhar. Quando o viu, enviou uma mensagem para ele. Quando o moreno sentiu o telefone vibrar no bolso, ele o retirou e leu a mensagem da amiga.

"Eu aceito. Passe mais tarde em casa e a gente conversa!"

**Olá! Não sei se o capítulo ficou muito bom, mas foi só uma apresentação, eles não vao ser curtinhos assim não, ok? Espero que vocês gostem E que me mandem reviews. =) Beijos. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Por volta das seis horas, Sasuke passou na casa de Hinata, imaginando a quantidade de perguntas que ela faria. Seria extremamente divertido, além do fato dele poder ajudar uma amiga. Tocou a campainha e em um minuto a morena Hyuuga apareceu à porta, agarrando-se à maçaneta como se sua vida dependesse disso. Os dois subiram as escadas silenciosamente até o quarto da jovem.

-Ninguém em casa?-perguntou Sasuke.

-Papai teve uma reunião e Hanabi está na casa de uma amiga.

Hinata sentou-se no sofá e esperou ansiosamente pelo momento em que Sasuke diria alguma coisa de útil.

-Então... -ela começou, torcendo as mãos. O que devo fazer?

Sasuke a mediu com o olhar por um instante. Hinata era bonita e chamava bastante atenção nas aulas de Educação Física, quando o uniforme largo era trocado por um justo e apertado. A menina vivia corada, mas era regra usar o uniforme e ela não poderia desobedecer.

-Primeiramente, você deveria pedir para falar com o Naruto, em particular. Ele não vai achar estranho porque nunca presta atenção nas coisas. Depois, você diga que precisa da ajuda dele para uma coisa e peça segredo, mas segredo mesmo. Aí você fala o que quer e diz que só precisa saber algumas coisas que eu gosto em uma garota e ele te ajuda!

-Mas, Sasuke...

-Com o tempo, ele vai ter que reparar no seu jeito de ser, de se vestir e mudar isso um pouco para me agradar, mas é óbvio que ele vai gostar muito mais e teremos sucesso.

O Uchiha sorriu, esperando que a amiga fizesse o mesmo, mas não foi bem assim. Ela o olhava mortificada como se ele tivesse pedido que ela matasse uma pessoa. O celular do moreno tocou e ele viu o nome de Naruto na tela.

-Vou aproveitar e te dar uma ajudinha agora, ok?

Antes que Hinata pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Sasuke atendeu ao telefone, sem desviar os olhos dela.

-Fala, dobe!

-Teme, onde você está? –perguntou Naruto, alto o suficiente para Hinata ouvir e corar.

-Na casa de uma vizinha com minha mãe. –ele disse. –Olha, eu quero te falar um negócio. Sabe aquela menina que faz as exatas com a gente, Hinata Hyuuga?

-Claro o que tem ela?

-Eu acho que ela é a próxima. Andei reparando nela nas aulas de Educação Física, o que você acha?

-Eu a acho legal, Sasuke. Vai ser bom você conhecer uma garota que não seja fácil. Esteja preparado porque vai levar meses pra você conseguir alguma coisa com a Hinata. Dizem que ela gosta de um cara, mas eu nunca prestei atenção pra saber quem é.

-Não importa agora eu estou no jogo e quem quer que seja vai perder! Manhã eu te explico melhor as coisas e você me ajuda ok?

-Ok, até amanhã então. Leva o trabalho de química, senão eu to ferrado!

Sasuke desligou, sorrindo.

-Pronto. Agora é só fingir que eu sou o cara de quem você sempre gostou e tudo certo!

Os dois ficaram um tempo falando sobre a escola e os compromissos formais dos pais, aos quais tinham que ir, até Sasuke precisar ir para casa. No fim da noite, antes de dormir, Hinata sentiu uma pontinha de esperança ao perceber que nunca estivera tão perto de ter Naruto só para ela quanto naquele momento.

OoOoOo

No dia seguinte, alguns minutos antes do intervalo, Hinata olhou para o fundo da sala, onde Naruto olhava Sakura arrumar o material na carteira atrás da morena, enquanto a rósea não tirava os olhos de Sasuke, que estava com as pernas esticadas despreocupadamente sobre sua mesa. O olhar do Uchiha cruzou com o da Hyuuga e ele acenou com a cabeça indicando que ela deveria agir naquele momento.

Tremendo além do normal, Hinata caminhou até o fundo da sala e ficou em frente ao Uzumaki, que sorriu sugestiva ao vê-la ali. Desviou o olhar para Sasuke, que a encarava dos pés à cabeça, um olhar muito diferente dos que ele lhe lançava. Ela corou afinal Sasuke não lhe dissera que a olharia como um pedaço de carne.

-Posso falar com você em particular, Naruto?-ela perguntou a voz pouco acima de um sussurro.

Sasuke entendeu a deixa e se retirou, deixando apenas os dois no fundo da sala, e sendo seguido rapidamente por Sakura.

-Então, Hinata, o que você queria me falar?

A morena corou mais ainda e ergueu os olhos. Naruto entendeu um pouco do porque Sasuke se interessara. Hinata era muito bonita e os olhos exóticos pareciam duas pérolas. Ela vivia envergonhada e falava pouco, mas sua voz era doce e sempre fazia com que as pessoas tivessem vontade de ouvi-la mais um pouco. Sem contar que o histórico dela na escola era nulo, o que era uma grande vantagem, já que a maioria das meninas já havia ficado com metade dos meninos de suas turmas.

-Eu gostaria de saber se você poderia me ajudar a me aproximar de uma pessoa.

-Ah, do menino de quem você gosta? –ele disse, já prevendo que seria útil ajuda-la, assim poderia ajudar Sasuke a conquista-la. –Claro Hinata! E quem é ele?

Ela bateu os indicadores nervosamente, as bochechas vermelhas como um pimentão.

-O Sasuke. Mas não conte a ninguém, principalmente a ele! –ela pediu.

Naruto não pensou que seria tão fácil juntar os dois, mas já que ela pedira, ele a ajudaria a fazer o Uchiha beijar o chão que ela pisava.

-Você pode ficar até umas cinco da tarde hoje? Eu tenho treino e a gente pode conversar melhor nesse meio tempo.

-Tudo bem, Naruto. Muito obrigada e até mais tarde.

Hinata procurou se afastar do loiro o máximo que podia, já que a partir daquele dia passaria muito tempo ao lado dele. Ela sorriu e foi atrás de Sakura.

OoOoOo

Hinata encontrou Sakura perseguindo Sasuke no refeitório, tentando atrair a atenção do moreno para si, mas sem sucesso. A Hyuuga a chamou de lado. Deveria contar o plano, pois se a rósea descobrisse por outra pessoa, a amizade das duas estaria acabada.

-Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa e quero que você não fique brava.

Sakura não entendeu muito bem, mas resolveu escutar. Não deveria ser nada grave.

-Eu pedi ao Naruto para me ajudar a conquistar o Sasuke, mas foi só para poder me aproximar dele.

Sakura piscou diversas vezes até entender o que Hinata havia dito. Quando seu cérebro assimilou a frase, ela corou de raiva e se segurou para não gritar com a amiga.

-Como você teve coragem Hinata?-ela perguntou a voz trêmula de raiva.

-Foi ideia do próprio Sasuke! –ela tentou explicar. –Ele disse que só assim eu conseguiria fazer o Naruto me notar e ficar com ciúmes. –A morena suspirou. –Eu só te contei antes porque não queria que soubesse pelas pessoas sobre algo que é mentira. Você sabe que eu não gosto do Sasuke.

A rosada respirou fundo, se acalmando. Hinata tinha um coração muito bom, jamais iria magoá-la roubando Sasuke dela. Ela sorriu após alguns segundos e abraçou a morena.

-Quando que vocês começam?

-Hoje à tarde eu ficarei até as cinco com o Naruto. Depois eu vejo com o Sasuke o que devo fazer.

As duas foram para o refeitório, conversando animadas sobre a nova chance da Hyuuga de conquistar seu amado Uzumaki!

OoOoOo

Às duas e meia, Hinata foi para a biblioteca, onde seria menos suspeito para as pessoas encontra-la acompanhada de Naruto. Deixou o material sobre a mesa com quatro lugares e puxou um livro qualquer da prateleira, fingindo estudar. Escutou um ruído um pouco alto e logo a cabeleira loira de Naruto apareceu entre as estantes. Ele abriu um grande sorriso quando a viu e ela precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não desmaiar.

-Então Hinata, você tem que saber primeiro as coisas que o teme gosta antes de começar a agir. –ele disse.

Ela retirou um pequeno caderninho a bolsa e uma caneta. Naruto a olhou confuso.

-Assim eu posso sempre me lembrar o que tenho que fazer. –ela disse tentando não corar.

-O Sasuke gosta de garotas com o cabelo comprido, isso você já tem! Ele disse sorrindo. –Você é bastante tímida, então não sei se isso seria bom ou não, mas ele não gosta de garotas pegajosas ou escandalosas, então sua timidez ajuda nesses quesitos. Sem contar eu você é inteligente e ele também.

-E o Sasuke é romântico, Naruto?

O loiro riu baixo, achando muito bonitinho o jeito da morena.

-Não sei como ele age para conquistar uma garota, nem quando se apaixona, porque as garotas sempre se jogaram aos pés dele e ele nunca se apaixonou.

Hinata anotava tudo, pois todas àquelas informações seriam entregues a Sakura. A rósea pediu esse pequeno favor à amiga, poiso só assim saberia alguma coisa sobre o Uchiha, já que ele ignorava sua presença constantemente.

-E você Naruto? –ela perguntou de repente. Queria saber se ele era romântico e não achou nada demais em perguntar.

-Ah, eu nunca me apaixonei. Acho que não vou achar alguém que combine comigo, não tenho muita paciência para relacionamentos, por isso eu só fico um tempo com algumas garotas, mas nada muito sério.

Hinata corou violentamente e Naruto achou que era pela forma como ele dissera. Esquecera-se de que estava falando com uma menina delicada, que não estava acostumada a lidar com esse tipo de assunto.

-Desculpa Hinata, esqueci que não devia falar assim com você.

A morena sorriu miúdo e ele contou mais coisas. Sentia-se bem com ela e não tinha medo que ela espalha-se o que ele esperava de uma garota.

-Eu não ligo muito se a garota tem cabelo comprido ou curto. Ela tem que ser bonita, atenciosa, ter um corpo legal e se dar bem com meus amigos. Acho eu é por isso que nunca namorei ninguém, nenhuma garota se encaixa nesse perfil.

"Eu me encaixo", pensou Hinata. Anotou todas as coisas que o loiro dissera nas últimas folhas do caderno. Os dois continuaram conversando sobre Sasuke mais um tempo até mudarem de assunto e passarem a conversar sobre banalidades. Naruto então se lembrou de que teria que terminar a "reunião" mais cedo, pois teria que estudar para a prova de química. Timidamente Hinata se ofereceu para ajuda-lo a estudar, já que não poderiam ficar duas horas e meia falando sobre o Uchiha.

Combinaram então de treinarem o que ela deveria fazer ou dizer durante uma hora e meia, e na hora restante, ela o ensinaria a matéria e deixara que ele fizesse os exercícios sozinho, depois ela corrigiria. Naruto concordou feliz que teria uma professora e que tinha chances de passar. Qualquer coisa ele a alugava mais um pouquinho, já que a morena não precisaria se esforçar muito, pois Sasuke já estava interessado nela.

Mas isso era só o Uzumaki que acreditava, e Sasuke, que a visitara mais tarde, deu boas gargalhadas quando a amiga lhe contou que criara coragem e perguntara coisas sobre os gostos do loiro e ainda se oferecera para ajuda-lo.

-Tem certeza que precisa de mim, Hinata? Porque eu acho que você está indo muito bem sem minha ajuda. –ele disse, sorrindo. –Continue assim e teremos muitos progressos em breve.

Sakura também apareceu um pouco depois de Sasuke e Hinata lhe entregou o caderninho com as informações sobre o Uchiha. Hinata alegou precisar dormir cedo e Sakura entendeu que ela queria sonhar com Naruto e a deixou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Hinata deitou-se e rapidamente dormiu e sonhou. Sonhou com Naruto a convidando para tomar sorvete e dizendo que ela a garota que ele tanto procurou, e os dois se beijavam e ela sentia-se flutuar. Teve o mesmo sonho diversas vezes. Com certeza, aquela era a melhor noite de sua vida.

**Olá! Espero que não tenha demorado e que vocês deixem reviews, estou esperando hein! Dei xem sugestões porque eu estou bem empolgada de escrever essa história, ok? Beijos. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

No dia seguinte depois das aulas, Hinata e Naruto foram para a biblioteca. Procuraram um canto bem reservado e Hinata logo puxou o caderninho que Sakura lhe devolvera naquela manhã. Naruto puxou um caderno e o livro de química, pois depois que lhe dissesse o primeiro passo eles iriam estudar.

-Então Hinata, podemos começar? –perguntou o loiro, esperando a confirmação encabulada da menina. –A primeira coisa que você tem que fazer é se aproximar do Sasuke da forma menos escandalosa possível. -A Hyuuga anotou no caderninho, lembrando-se de dizer a Sakura que esse era um passo extremamente importante. –Pode ser pedindo alguma coisa emprestada ou tirando dúvida sobre alguma coisa. Não mude o sei jeito de agir ou falar por nada! Ele vai perceber que você age de forma diferente e talvez puxe assunto.

Naruto ficou observando a mão de Hinata deslizar pelo papel, a letra inclinada e delicada preenchendo as linhas. A morena fixava os olhos no papel com concentração, como se fizesse algo muito importante. O loiro achou muito bonitinho que ela se importasse tanto em agradar Sasuke.

-E você, Naruto? –ela perguntou de repente. Ficou um pouco nervosa de sempre perguntar os gostos dele e ele acabasse descobrindo suas reais intenções. O loiro pareceu não perceber que a atenção de Hinata esta redobrada ao perguntar como uma menina deveria se aproximar dele. Pensou um pouco e sorriu.

-Bem, se a Sakura se aproximasse de mim um dia, seria perfeito. As outras eu não ligo muito, mas não gosto de ninguém me abraçando ou me agarrando sem permissão.

Hinata sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Naruto era apaixonado por Sakura e ela esquecera-se completamente que um dia ele poderia começar a descrever as perfeições de sua melhor amiga. Hinata disse que eles fariam um passo por dia. Na manhã seguinte, ela se aproximaria de Sasuke e depois contaria os progressos que fizera antes de irem para o próximo passo. Naruto notou que ela ficara diferente, mas achou que fosse vergonha. Deveria ser muito difícil para uma menina tímida como ela pedir ajuda sobre relacionamentos.

Hinata guardou o caderninho na mochila e puxou seu caderno de aula e o livro de química, onde começou a ensinar estequiometria para o Uzumaki. Naruto parecia não conseguir fazer os balanceamentos corretamente e trocava os nomes dos compostos. A morena explicou a introdução da matéria e pediu que Naruto fizesse um pequeno mapa conceitual do que ela lhe explicara. Quando o relógio marcou cinco horas, Hinata fez menção de guardar o material, mas Naruto a olhou confuso.

-Hoje nós iremos parar por aqui, Naruto. Assim dá tempo de você assimilar a introdução e estudar bem o mapa, antes de começarmos a matéria em si. –ela sorriu para ele. –Um passo de cada vez!

Naquela tarde o loiro não treinou. Foi direto para casa, onde estudou o mapa que fizeram até compreender tudo. Ficou bem mais tranquilo, pois Hinata era uma ótima professora e o fizera entender uma parte do conteúdo.

À noite, Hinata passou na casa de Sakura para entregar-lhe o caderno com as novas informações e explicou que no dia seguinte ela iria falar com Sasuke. A Haruno concordou e a morena voltou para casa, onde o Uchiha a esperava.

-Como foi?

-Bom. Amanhã eu irei me aproximar de você. –ela disse cruzando o portão.

-Então esteja preparada emocionalmente, porque nunca se sabe o que Sasuke Uchiha pode fazer quando está interessado em alguém, não é?

O moreno piscou para ela e se afastou da casa da amiga. Seria muito bom se ele conseguisse criar coragem e pedir para Hinata ajuda-lo um pouquinho com certa garota de olhos esmeralda, mas preferia fazer as coisas do seu jeito. Ela era especial e ele não iria estragar tudo, como sempre fazia.

OoOoOo

Na manhã seguinte Hinata chegou à escola e procurou Naruto com o olhar. O loiro estava sentado nos banquinhos de pedra embaixo de uma árvore frondosa, onde alguns alunos sentavam-se no intervalo para fofocar ou tocarem alguma música. Fez um sinal para chamar atenção, tentando fazê-lo compreender que ela iria se aproximar de Sasuke antes de entrarem na sala de aula.

O loiro percebeu o sinal da jovem e se afastou de Sasuke, murmurando uma desculpa qualquer enquanto o Uchiha olhava de relance a figura pequenina e pálida de Hinata se aproximar. Sorriu de canto e fez a expressão mais sedutora que conseguiu para ninguém desconfiar. O efeito foi quase imediato. As meninas que chegavam naquela hora ou estavam por perto suspiraram e pararam o que faziam para observar aquela perfeição. Hinata revirou os olhos e parou a uns cinco passos de distância.

-Pode se sentar Hinata, as pessoas estão olhando já. –disse o Uchiha, se virando para a direção da amiga, deixando-a vermelha de vergonha. –O que teremos hoje no seu encontro com Naruto?

-Não é um encontro, Sasuke! –ela disse. –Eu vou dizer que correu tudo bem e avançar para o próximo passo.

-O próximo passo é você almoçar comigo hoje e deixar que ele veja nós dois conversando. –disse o Uchiha, observando Sakura cruzar o portão e olhar os dois. A rosada procurou o olhar de Hinata e sorriu. –Ela sabe?

-Claro que sabe, ela é minha melhor amiga! –disse Hinata, anotando mentalmente que teria que contar a rosada que Sasuke reparara nela.

-Que seja! –ele retrucou, tentando não transparecer que estava interessado na opinião da Haruno. –Depois, na aulinha particular de vocês, diga que adorou o almoço e que nós temos muitas opiniões em comum. Pode falar sobre as coisas que concordamos mesmo. Só depois disso você irá avançar para o segundo passo, ok?

A morena assentiu com a cabeça e eles se deslocaram para mais um dia cansativo de aulas. Achou que entraria em pânico no exato instante em que o sinal batesse, mas Sasuke não parou de enviar mensagens durante as aulas lhe dizendo o que deveria fazer na hora do almoço. Dez minutos antes de o sinal bater, ele e Naruto se aproximaram de sua mesa e o Uchiha a convidou para sentar-se com ele. Naruto lhe lançou um sorrisinho simples, tentando encorajá-la a aceitar o convite.

Hinata até tentou convidar Sakura, mas a rosada disse que não iria atrapalhar seus planos. Naruto precisava acreditar que ela estava interessada em Sasuke.

A Hyuuga sentou-se ao lado do moreno, sentindo milhares de olhos femininos sobre os dois. Tentou não derrubar nada e nem cair da cadeira ao sentar-se. Não gostou muito quando o Uchiha pediu que ela se sentasse ao seu lado e muito menos quando Naruto convidou Sakura para almoçar e eles foram se sentar em outra mesa.

Conversou normalmente com Sasuke durante o almoço, sentindo Sakura direcionar olhares diversas vezes para onde eles estavam. Comeu em silêncio, mas Sasuke estragou seus planos da pior forma possível. Quando se levantaram da mesa, ele segurou sua mão e entrelaçou os dedos, fazendo a horda de fãs que ele possuía gemerem por perder a única chance que teriam de ficar com o Uchiha.

OoOoOo

À tarde, Hinata se deslocou para a biblioteca, onde ensinaria mais uma parte da matéria para Naruto. O loiro já a esperava e sorriu quando a viu.

-Pelo visto, o próximo passo já foi cumprido certo? –ele disse, sorrindo travesso.

-Como assim? –ela perguntou, corando.

-Eu iria dizer para você almoçar com o teme, mas parece que ele se adiantou. Provavelmente ele irá convidá-la para sair. –disse Naruto, contente de ter sido útil aos dois. Parou de falar de repente, lembrando-se de uma coisa. –Hinata, quando você e o teme saírem vocês vão se acertar, certo?

-Acho que sim.

-E você vai parar de me dar aulas? –ele perguntou temendo a resposta.

-Se você quiser, nós continuaremos com as aulas. –ela disse, abaixando a cabeça, mas Naruto pôde perceber que ela corara mais ainda. Não entendeu muito bem o porquê, mas ficou feliz por poder continuar a vê-la. A Hyuuga era diferente, assim como Sasuke dissera.

Os dois estudaram toda a matéria que caiu na primeira prova e a morena pediu que ele fizesse outro mapa conceitual. O loiro obedeceu prontamente. O celular de Hinata vibrou alto na mochila e ela viu que recebera uma mensagem.

"_Preciso de sua ajuda. Mais tarde passo na sua casa e te explico melhor. Mantenha segredo."_

Ela suspirou. Não sabia em que poderia ajudar Sasuke, mas para pedir sua ajuda, devia ser algo grave. Esperou Naruto terminar de fazer o mapa, conferiu o trabalho e murmurando uma desculpa qualquer para ele, foi para casa, deixando o loiro pensativo.

Sasuke fala tão bem de Hinata que ele passara a reparar em suas qualidades e em suas manias. Ela sempre corava perto dele, o que era bonitinho. Começou a se questionar se fizera a coisa certa a ajudando a conquistar Sasuke. Ele poderia mudar de ideia e magoa-la e ele teria de quebrar a cara do amigo por fazê-la sofrer. Sacudiu a cabeça quando viu os rumos que a sua mente o levava. Hinata gostava de Sasuke e ele não poderia querer que ela fosse mais do que sua amiga. Arrumou o material e foi para o treino.

OoOoOo

Quando Hinata chegou a casa, Sasuke já a esperava ansioso. Ele acreditava não estar demonstrando ansiedade, mas olhava para o relógio toda hora e encarava a esquina por onde ela apareceria. Realmente deveria ser algo muito urgente, pois ele nunca pedia ajuda de ninguém para nada.

Entraram em silêncio e subiram as escadas até o quarto da Hyuuga assim. Só quando se sentou na enorme cama coberta por bichinhos de pelúcia e almofadas coloridas é que Sasuke emitiu algum som. Um longo suspiro que fez Hinata encara-lo desconfiada.

O Uchiha tentou encontrar as palavras menos humilhantes para dizer o que queria. Não encontrando, falou da melhor forma que encontrou.

-Preciso de sua ajuda para conquistar Sakura Haruno. E não ria de mim! –disse ele, corando.

**Olá, pessoinhas! Espero não ter demorado muito a escrever e que o capítulo não tenha ficado uma porcaria muito grande, mas se eu fosse deixar pra escrever um decente, vocês iam morrer esperando! Tá bom, exagerei agora, mas eu ia demorar muito mesmo. Espero que leiam e comentem, por favor, porque só assim vou saber se tá ficando bom ou horrível. Muito obrigada a quem me deixou reviews e a quem leu e não deixou também! **

**Espero comentários, ok? Beijos. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata ficou bons dez minutos parada, tentando absorver o que Sasuke dissera. O Uchiha pareceu perceber a dificuldade de compreensão da Hyuuga e bufou impaciente.

-Hinata, está me ouvindo? –perguntou.

A morena pareceu acordar do transe repentino e o encarou surpresa.

-Eu estou te ouvindo bem, só não imaginei que um dia você me pediria ajuda em um assunto como esse.

-Eu também não, mas nesse caso você é a melhor amiga dela. Quem melhor para me ajudar?

Hinata sorriu e prometeu ajuda-lo. Os dois então mudaram o foco para Naruto.

-Você vai dizer a ele que eu a convidei para jantar amanhã e que aceitou, obviamente. Continue a dar aulas a ele e sempre demonstre desatenção como se estivesse perdidamente apaixonada por mim, entendeu?

A Hyuuga concordou com a cabeça e no instante em que Sasuke cruzou o portão para ir embora, ela correu para a casa de Sakura para lhe contar a novidade. A rosada deu vários pulinhos alegres antes de sentar e se acalmar.

-Você deve agir como se não soubesse de nada, entendeu? Senão ele vai desconfiar que eu te contei.

-Pode deixar Hina. Vou agir como se não soubesse de nada.

OoOoOo

Sakura manteve a promessa. Continuou agindo normalmente, com os olhares apaixonados e às vezes perguntando algumas coisas. Naruto por sua vez, continuava tendo aulas e, mesmo progredindo bastante e já tendo nota suficiente para passar, começou a pedir ajuda em outras matérias. Hinata não se importava em ajuda-lo, mas o Uzumaki acreditava que Sasuke poderia ficar com raiva.

Ele parecia ser o único a não perceber que tinha uma coisa muito errada nessa história. Se Hinata era apaixonada por Sasuke, porque não ligava de ser deixada de lado pelo moreno, que agora andava para cima e para baixo acompanhado de Sakura. E porque Naruto não se sentia nem um pouco culpado de tomar todo o tempo da Hyuuga para si, sem se importar se seu melhor amigo sentia falta dela?

A escola inteira tinha a resposta na ponta da língua, mas os quatro pareciam não se importar se os casais estavam trocados. Hinata ainda não conseguira conquistar Naruto e enquanto isso não acontecesse, iriam continuar assim.

OoOoOo

O fim do ano letivo chegou e Naruto milagrosamente passou em tudo sem fazer prova final. Mesmo tendo média para passar nas outras matérias, ele pediu ajuda a Hyuuga até o último dia. Não sabia muito bem porque, mas queria mantê-la longe de Sasuke o máximo de tempo possível.

Junto com o fim do ano, vinha o Baile de Primavera, ansiado por todas as meninas, que desejavam que seus amados as convidassem, e pelos menos, que esperavam conquistar uma menina mais bonita que a do amigo e terminarem a noite em um hotel, bem cena de filme.

Naruto queria convidar Hinata para ser seu par, imaginando como ela ficaria em um vestido de baile, maquiada e com o corpo junto do dele. Depois imaginou como seria os dois indo para o hotel e passando a noite juntos. Mas aí, uma vozinha na sua cabeça teve o desprazer de lembra-lo que quem viveria essas situações com ela seria Sasuke.

O loiro, que estava sentado na quadra de basquete, levantou-se bufando e não reparou na dona dos seus pensamentos parada no caminho, segurando um embrulhinho de papel branco, a cabeça baixa. Esbarrou na jovem com vontade, que caiu sentada no cão, tentando impedir que o embrulho caísse no chão. Naruto tratou de ajuda-la a levantar e ficou olhando-a, as bochechas e a respiração entrecortada.

-Desculpe Hinata não queria te machucar. Estava distraído.

Hinata não se importou. Nunca tivera Naruto tão próximo de si e a simples sensação dos seus dedos em torno de seu braço lhe causaram arrepios.

-Eu lhe trouxe esse lanche, Naruto. Achei que poderia estar com fome depois do treino.

Sasuke lhe dissera para ser atenciosa com Naruto, e ela não se importava nem um pouco de aprender receitas novas para que o loiro experimentasse. Ele sempre sorria e comia tudo na mesma hora.

-Obrigado, Hinata. –respirou fundo. Tinha que perguntar. Quem sabe Sasuke não se cansara e ela aceitaria ir com ele? –Hinata, você tem companhia para o Baile?

A morena pareceu surpresa com sua pergunta. Sasuke dissera a ela que ele provavelmente a convidaria, mas ela não achou que isso aconteceria de verdade. Nunca lhe custou tanto dizer a verdade.

-Eu vou com o Sasuke, Naruto. –disse ela, abaixando a cabeça. –Mas a Sakura está sem par, se quiser convidá-la.

Naruto assentiu de má vontade e se afastou. Porque se sentia tão mal ao imaginar os beijos dela e de Sasuke? Porque queria que ele fosse o cara que a beijaria e a faria feliz? E de repente, as coisas perderam a graça e ele só tinha uma resolução em sua mente: impedir o melhor amigo de chegar muito perto de Hinata.

OoOoOo

A noite do baile chegara e Hinata se olhava no espelho, procurando possíveis defeitos. Ela estava achando tudo horrível, mas Sasuke adentrou o quarto sem ao menos bater na porta e sorriu satisfeito.

-Está ótima! Com certeza hoje será o dia do golpe final.

O Uchiha usava uma camisa social preta e um blazer da mesma cor por cima da calça social cinza chumbo. Os cabelos meticulosamente arrepiados na parte de trás pareciam reluzir ao reflexo. Ele ofereceu um braço para a Hyuuga que enrubesceu antes de passar o seu próprio e tentar não tropeçar na barra do vestido turquesa que usava. As costas possuíam fitas de cetim entrelaçadas e o decote era em forma de coração.

Naruto e Sakura já se encontravam no salão. O loiro usava uma camisa laranja, calça preta e um blazer cinza. Os cabelos estavam mais arrepiados do que o normal e os olhos azuis faiscavam, procurando por alguma coisa no gramado bem cuidado próximo ao portão. Sakura usava um vestido vermelho cereja de alças largas e decote quadrado. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque elegante e um colar simples com uma única esmeralda descansava em seu colo. Aguardavam ansiosamente o momento em que veriam o casal Sasuke e Hinata cruzarem o portão de entrada.

OoOoOo

Hinata sentou-se a uma mesa mais afastada da pista de dança enquanto Sasuke ia buscar alguma bebida para os dois. Mandou uma mensagem para Sakura, perguntando-se onde ela teria se metido com Naruto. A rosada respondeu a mensagem, avisando que estava no banheiro e que Naruto sumira há mais de meia hora. A morena vasculhou a pista apinhada de gente, procurando a cabeleira loira do Uzumaki no meio daquele monte de gente, mas não o viu.

Sasuke voltou alguns minutos depois com dois ponches e os depositou sobre a mesa.

-Naruto estava no banheiro comigo, disse que já vem para cá.

A morena assentiu e o Uchiha resolveu tirá-la para dançar. As pessoas os olharam como se imaginassem que eles iriam ficar sentados a noite toda conversando sobre a decoração. Sasuke disse algo engraçado sobre os olhares de algumas meninas em sua direção e Hinata riu, bem na hora em que Naruto entrava no salão e observava o casal dos sonhos de conversinhas ao pé do ouvido.

Irritado, ele deu as costas a todo mundo e passou a mão em uma garrafa de rum que encontrou sobre a mesa. Esbarrou em Sakura quando cruzou os corredores vazios próximos ao salão. Escutou a amiga o chamar, mas não respondeu. Foi direto ao terraço e tratou de acabar com a garrafa como se fosse uma de água.

Sakura não entendeu o porquê de Naruto estar agindo assim, mas entendeu na hora em que entrou no salão e viu Hinata e Sasuke conversando. Caminhou até os dois e tocou o braço de Hinata, avisando que Naruto sumira pela escola com uma garrafa de bebida nas mãos. Sasuke a olhou sorridente.

-Porque está sorrindo, Sasuke? –perguntou a Haruno.

-Porque se Naruto pegou bebida e saiu do salão foi porque viu que nós dois estávamos dançando, o que significa que ele ficou irritado porque está com ciúmes de nós, Hinata.

A morena pareceu não acreditar muito na teoria do amigo.

-Porque você não vai até o terraço e verifica você mesma? –disse ele, o olhar indicando que queria ficar a sós com Sakura. Ela assentiu e foi atrás do loiro.

OoOoOo

Hinata abriu a porta do terraço lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho. Esgueirou-se pela fresta aberta e encontrou Naruto sentado em um murinho de pedra, próximo as grades de proteção. Ele segurava uma garrafa de rum a dois dedos do fim e murmurava coisas desconexas para si mesmo.

-Naruto? –ela chamou baixinho. Ou o loiro não a escutou ou preferiu ignorá-la. –Naruto! –ela chamou um pouco mais alto, decidida a fazê-lo olhar para ela.

O Uzumaki virou a cabeça em sua direção e sorriu.

-Hinata! Não deveria estar com o Sasuke? –ele perguntou os olhos perdendo o brilho.

-Ele está dançando com a Sakura. Eu ia te chamar para dançar e ela me disse que você poderia estar aqui.

-A Sakura sabe das coisas. –ele disse rindo. –Vamos dançar aqui então!

Naruto tentou se levantar, mas cambaleou e caiu sentado. Ele tentou segurar, mas começou a gargalhar, como se fosse algo muito engraçado.

-Naruto, você bebeu demais. Porque fez isso? –ela perguntou ajudando-o a se levantar. Ele a encarou e esquadrinhou seu rosto, procurando por algum sinal de que ela também gostava dele. Não conseguia pensar direito, sua língua parecia estar pesando e ele não estava conseguindo se manter de pé.

-Você é muito boba, Hinata. –ele disse, caminhando para a porta e a abrindo. Mas antes olhou para trás e gritou. –Eu gosto de você! E bateu a porta, deixando a Hyuuga sozinha no terraço de boca aberta.

OoOoOo

As férias chegaram e o dia seguinte ao baile também. Naruto sentia sua boca seca e uma dor de cabeça terrível. Estava esparramado em sua cama, só de cueca, tentando impedir os raios de sol de alcançarem seus olhos. Escutou uma batida leve na porta e sua mãe pôs a cabeça para dentro.

-Querido, uma mocinha muito simpática chamada Hinata gostaria de falar com você. Posso deixa-la subir?

Naruto piscou e sentiu sua cabeça rodar e doer como se tivesse levado um soco. Sabia que algo de muito constrangedor acontecera no terraço, que era o último lugar que ele se lembrava de ter visto a Hyuuga. Tentou se lembrar se fizera ou dissera algo, mas sua cabeça doeu horrores, então ele preferiu ficar sozinho.

-Diga a ela que estou dormindo, mamãe.

Kushina suspirou e fechou a porta do quarto. Seria certo dizer à jovem que no dia seguinte Naruto viajaria com os tios e só voltaria um dia antes do período letivo começar? Preferiu ficar quieta, já que Naruto não dera indícios de que queria que ela soubesse de algo.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou a menina de pé próxima a porta, no exato lugar em que a deixara. Ela torcia as mãos e parecia pouco à vontade.

-Querida, ele ainda está dormindo. Porque não liga ou aparece mais tarde, tenho certeza de que ele a atenderá.

Hinata sorriu timidamente.

-Eu irei viajar hoje à tarde, Sra. Uzumaki. Só queria me despedir do Naruto. Se puder dar esse recado a ele, eu agradeço.

-Claro que darei.

Hinata assentiu e se despediu. Não conseguira falar com Naruto antes de viajar, mas já sabia que ele também gostava dela. Quando as aulas recomeçassem, ela já sabia o que fazer.

**Olá, pessoas! Peço desculpas pela demora, mas estou cheia de trabalhos chatos e longos para serem que isso não é problema de vocês, por isso tentei escrever algo minimamente aceitável e fofo para compensar minha demora. Espero que gostem e me mandem reviews, ok? Beijos. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

As férias de verão estavam para acabar e Hinata arrumou seu material ansiosamente no último dia. Todos os dias ela pensava em Naruto e em como ele estaria e se estaria pensando nela. Tentou se concentrar na notícia que recebera recentemente: seu primo Neji iria cursar o último ano na escola dela. Sakura ligara todos os dias e avisara que alguns alunos novos iriam entrar na escola, pelo que conseguira descobrir. Uma tal de Karin, que estudara com a rosada no jardim de infância, estava de volta, junto com sua melhor amiga e prima de Naruto, Shion. Hinata ficou contente, achando que conheceria alguém da família de Naruto, mas Sakura alertou-a de que as duas eram perigosas, pois desde crianças Naruto e Sasuke fugiam delas.

Naruto, por sua vez, ficou em casa boa parte do tempo. Sua prima Shion e a melhor amiga dela, Karin, estavam de volta à cidade, o que seria péssimo para Sakura que não iria aguentar a ruiva dando em cima do Uchiha, não quando sua melhor amiga já namorava o moreno. Ele não conseguia se lembrar da noite do baile e preferiu não saber se dissera algo para Hinata, mas preferiu não descobrir. Estava muito divertido passar as férias em casa, vendo até onde sua prima ira chegar para conseguir algo dele. A loira até que estava bonita, mas não tanto quanto Hinata era aos olhos do loiro. Mas como ele era homem, Hinata era inocente demais e Shion estava disposta a alegrá-lo de todas as formas, não faria mal se divertir um pouquinho com ela.

OoOoOo

O primeiro dia de aula chegou e Hinata, contente, chegou à escola bem cedo para poder falar com Naruto de uma vez. Sakura apareceu uns vinte minutos depois, acompanhada de duas meninas que Hinata nunca vira.

-Hinata, deixe eu te apresentar, essas são Ino Yamanaka e Tenten Mitsashi, elas estudaram aqui há alguns anos. –disse a rosada.

A garota chamada Ino tinha longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e parecia irradiar confiança e alegria. A outra, Tenten, era morena e prendia os cabelos em dois coques frouxos no alto da cabeça. Ela parecia ser séria, mas seus olhos castanhos possuíam um brilho alegre. Enquanto analisava as meninas ela não percebeu a aproximação de um menino alto, com os cabelos castanhos presos pela metade em um rabo de cavalo displicente. Os olhos perolados assim como os dela indicava que Neji Hyuuga estava de volta.

-Hinata? –chamou ele.

A morena virou a cabeça na direção da voz e sorriu abertamente antes de ir até ele e abraçá-lo. Tenten arfou quando o viu, o que causou risinhos nas outras duas. Hinata murmurava com o primo e elas esperaram a aproximação da morena para entrarem na escola.

-Quem era aquele? –perguntou Tenten.

-Neji, meu primo. –respondeu Hinata. Algo no jeito tímido de Tenten a fez perceber que seriam grandes amigas. Mas tudo perdeu a importância no instante em que ela olhou na direção do portão e viu Naruto entrar de mãos dadas com uma garota loira e de aparência arrogante. A garota percebeu a direção do olhar das meninas e beijou Naruto. Hinata não conseguiu ver mais nada. Saiu correndo e procurou um lugar onde pudesse chorar em paz.

OoOoOo

Sakura foi até Naruto espumando de raiva. Shion e Karin sorriam abertamente, como se nada no mundo fosse mais importante do que fazer a pobre Hinata chorar desconsolada. Ignorando completamente o sorrisinho cínico no rosto das duas, ela empurrou a loira sem cerimônia para o lado e pôs o dedo na cara de Naruto.

-Quem você pensa que é para fazer minha amiga chorar? –disse ela, se segurando para não bater nas duas.

Naruto parecia confuso, mas Sakura não se deixou convencer pela expressão do loiro. Nesse exato instante, Sasuke cruzou o portão da escola e Karin pareceu despertar de um sono profundo. Correu até o moreno com uma rapidez incrível e se atirou nos braços dele, que nem se moveu. Irritada demais para saber se Sasuke reagira ou não ao ataque da ruiva, Sakura saiu do jardim, com Ino e Tenten em seu encalço, e foram à procura de Hinata. Conhecendo a amiga como conhecia, ela sabia exatamente onde encontra-la.

OoOoOo

Hinata correu para o terraço e se sentou em um canto onde ninguém poderia vê-la chorar por Naruto. Nervosa com o que tinha visto, ela se perguntou se havia imaginado que Naruto gostava dela, já que o loiro parecia não se importar com o que ela sentiria ao vê-lo se agarrando com Shion pelos cantos da escola.

Sakura abriu a porta do terraço e procurou Hinata pelo local. Não conseguindo acha-la ela apurou os ouvidos e escutou um choro baixo vindo de trás da mureta que protegia a caixa d'água e foi até lá, encontrando a amiga sentada no chão e com a cabeça entre os joelhos.

-Hinata, não chore! –pediu Sakura, sentando ao lado da morena e afagando seus cabelos. Ino e Tenten sentaram-se com elas e começaram a falar mal de Naruto, o que tirou uns sorrisinhos da Hyuuga. A loira Yamanaka levantou-se e olhou pelas grades de proteção.

-Esse Naruto não te merece Hinata. Ele deveria saber que a Shion não vale nada, como ele pode ter coragem de ficar com fama de bobo traído saindo com aquela sem vergonha?

Hinata secou as lágrimas e prometeu as meninas que não ficaria chorando por causa do loiro nunca mais. As quatro desceram as escadas e cruzaram com Sasuke, que segurou Sakura e a levou para um corredor vazio próximo à sala dos professores.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? –perguntou a rosada, irritada.

-Nas férias você era só amor comigo, agora me trata assim. O que está acontecendo Sakura?

-O seu amigo idiota está saindo com a Shion e teve a coragem de beijar aquela oferecida na frente da Hina, depois de ter dito a ela no baile que correspondia aos sentimentos dela.

Sasuke olhou para a Haruno surpreso, mas se Naruto tivera coragem de fazer sua melhor amiga sofrer, logo Hinata, que não fazia mal a ninguém, ele iria conhecer o inferno nas mãos de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Não se preocupe, o Naruto vai ter o que merece. Eu vou fazer ele se arrastar aos pés da Hinata, você vai ver.

OoOoOo

Na hora do almoço, as meninas se encontraram na cantina e procuraram uma mesa para dividirem. Sasuke se aproximou, acompanhado de Neji e de um garoto ruivo que elas não conheciam.

-Podemos nos sentar aqui, meninas? –perguntou Sasuke, já puxando a cadeira e fazendo sinal para os dois que o acompanhavam fazerem o mesmo. O moreno percebeu os olhares cobiçoso de Ino na direção do seu amigo e se pronunciou. –Que falta de educação a minha, me deixe apresentar meus amigos veteranos. Eles entraram para o time de basquete. Esse é o Neji, primo da Hinata, e esse é o Gaara, irmão da Temari e do Kankurou, que se formaram há dois anos.

Temari no Sabaku foi editora chefe do jornal da escola e agora cursava comunicação social em Tóquio junto com Shikamaru Nara, seu namorado desde o colegial. Kankurou fez alguns trabalhos como artista plástico e agora estava trabalhando em Los Angeles, produzindo bonecos para testes automobilísticos e cenários para filmes e seriados.

-Essas são Sakura, Hinata... -começou Sasuke, percebendo que não sabia o nome das outras duas.

-Eu sou Ino Yamanaka e essa é minha amiga Tenten Mitsashi.

Tenten corou e Neji achou muito bonitinho que ela ficasse envergonhada. As meninas daquela escola não eram muito daquele jeito, com exceção das quatro, que eram as mais comportadas. Neji já conhecia Ino de outros carnavais, estudou com ela fora da cidade e sabia que ela era mais espevitada que as três juntas, mas mesmo assim ela tinha juízo, o que era raro para uma menina de 16 anos.

Gaara também achou Ino bastante interessante. A loira era incrivelmente bonita e emanava confiança. Gaara gostava de pessoas confiantes, já que ele próprio sabia que era muito bom em tudo o que fazia.

Naruto se aproximou da mesa acompanhado de Shion e perguntou se poderia se sentar com o grupo. Ino o olhou de cima a baixo e encarou Shion como quem olha um verme: a loira já estava de olho em Gaara, mas Ino o vira primeiro.

-Sinto muito, todos os lugares estão ocupados. Além do mais, não quero ficar mal falada por causa das minhas companhias. –disse no, olhando sugestivamente para Shion.

Sasuke entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Hinata, e com uma piscadela para Sasuke, fez menção de agarrar a morena na frente de todos, mas foi impedido por Naruto, que o chamou para conversar mais afastado do refeitório.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? –perguntou ele, nervoso.

-Estou beijando a menina que gosta de mim, por quê?

-Ela não gosta desse tipo de exposição!

-Olha Naruto, eu já sei que você está a fim da Hinata, mas eu vou te mandar ficar longe dela. Você pode magoa-la, dobe.

-Olha quem fala o garanhão de Konoha me dando lição de moral.

-Pelo menos o garanhão aqui sabe que quando diz que gosta de alguém, não deve aparecer no primeiro dia de aula se agarrando com a primeira garota que vê. Você errou, agora aguenta as consequências.

O Uchiha se afastou, deixando Naruto com a boca entreaberta e o coração disparado na porta do refeitório.

OoOoOo

Naruto assistiu ao restante das aulas do dia alheio ao que os professores falavam. Seu olhar se desviava na direção de Hinata a cada dois minutos e, mesmo com Shion pendurada em seu pescoço ou cravando as unhas em sua perna, ele estava indiferente.

Finalmente descobriu o que disse para Hinata na noite do baile. Fora mesmo muito idiota para confessar seus sentimentos e aparecer dois meses depois com uma garota a tiracolo. Mas Hinata era diferente das outras, não? Ela iria perdoá-lo quando ele dissesse que bebeu demais e, por medo e vergonha do que fizera ou falara, não quis se aproximar. Iria fazer tudo o que ela quisesse até conseguir seu perdão. Mas primeiro precisava se livrar de Shion e depois vencer dois obstáculos dificílimos: Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha.

OoOoOo

Na hora da saída, Hinata ia longe quando escutou passos e a voz de Naruto chamando-a. Ela ficou impassível e acelerou um pouco, irritada consigo mesma por ter rejeitado a companhia de Sakura para voltar para casa. A amiga estava tão entretida com Sasuke, assim como Ino com Gaara, que ela não quis atrapalhar. Tenten acompanhou-a até uma parte do caminho, mas precisou voltar para a escola, pois esquecera o caderno com uma menina e elas tinham dever de casa.

Ela tentou acelerar e quando estava quase virando a esquina, sentiu as mãos fortes de Naruto virando-a de frente para ele, segurando-a com firmeza e impedindo-a de se mover. Ela olhou para todos os lados, procurando alguém que pudesse ajuda-la, mas quem olhava via apenas um casal de adolescentes que deveriam estar resolvendo uma briguinha boba de casal.

-Precisamos conversar Hinata. –ele disse, guiando-a lentamente para um muro na esquina da rua. –É sobre nós dois.

-Não existe nós dois Naruto. –ela disse, abaixando a cabeça. –Você está com a Shion e não me deve satisfações.

-Hinata, eu...

-Largue minha prima agora Uzumaki!- Disse uma voz grave atrás do loiro. Ele se virou e viu Neji parado ali, com Tenten assustada atrás dele, a mochila rasgada e vários pertences em suas mãos. –Vamos Hinata. - Disse ele, tirando as mãos de Naruto dos braços da Hyuuga e fazendo sinal para Tenten acompanha-los.

Naruto ficou para trás, observando a morena se afastar sem olhar um minuto sequer para trás. Ele foi caminhando lentamente para casa, pensando no que teria que fazer para conquistar a menina.

OoOoOo

Naruto chegou a casa e se jogou na cama, tentando pensar no que faria. Sasuke o ameaçara e Sakura provavelmente o espancaria caso ele magoasse Hinata. O celular vibrou em seu bolso e ele olhou. Shion. O primeiro problema que ele teria de se livrar.

-Oi, Naru!

-Shion, preciso falar com você. Pode passar aqui em casa hoje depois do jantar?

-Claro querido. Nos vemos mais tarde então.

Naruto suspirou e sentiu um pouco do peso em seu coração diminuir. Na semana seguinte, ele iria ao ataque na missão Hinata.

**Olá, pessoinhas! Mil desculpas pela demora, mas tive aulas, trabalhos atrasados e parentes me visitando, então eu me atrasei. Nem sei o quanto, mas peço desculpas por demorar. Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo e me mandem reviews, por favor! Algumas reviews que eu recebo eu não posso responder ou nem aparecem então se quiserem pordem me mandar inbox também. Espero que gostem, de novo! Beijos e Feliz 2013! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura e Sasuke.

A rósea se lembrou de cada um dos momentos em que correu atrás do Uchiha. Vivia suspirando por ele, sonhando com o dia em que ele chegaria, olharia em seus olhos e falaria que a amava como quem diz "Olá!". Quando Hinata apareceu em sua casa dizendo que o moreno pediu ajuda para conquista-la, ela quis correr a rua inteira e gritar que nem maluca que seu amor era correspondido. Sentiu que iria explodir de felicidade, mas a amiga pediu que ela mantivesse segredo para que o moreno não achasse que ela era fofoqueira ou estava facilitando as coisas para ele.

As tentativas dele foram fofas. Convidou-a para almoçar, deixava alguns e-mails supostamente desinteressados e pedia as anotações de aula emprestadas. Até carregar seus livros ele se ofereceu a fazer. Mas o dia mais importante, de longe, foi quando ele a convidou para o baile em que o moreno acompanhou Hinata.

"_-Você quer ser meu par? - Sasuke perguntou, encarando a dobradiça enferrujada do armário de Sakura enquanto a mesma deixava o livro de História cair no chão com estrondo._

_-Mas você não vai acompanhar a Hina? –perguntou._

_-No momento em que Naruto me vir com ela, ela vai se tocar e eu posso dizer que ela vá atrás dele. Aí eu não terei par e nem você, então podemos ser o par um do outro. –ele disse, em um tom próximo da ansiedade._

_-Eu aceito, claro! –ela disse, tentando conter os músculos de sua face, que pareciam querer chegar às orelhas, de tão contente que ela estava."_

Sakura abriu a porta de casa e subiu as escadas lentamente, a mochila pesando em suas costas. Abriu a porta do quarto e se atirou na cama, fechando os olhos. Achava que poderia superar a volta de Shion e Karin, mas não era tão forte e bem resolvida como Ino. A briga em que ela, a loira e Tenten arrumaram com as duas, em parte por elas mesmas e em parte por Hinata, lhe provou que talvez Sasuke tenha apenas gostado do desafio de conquista-la.

"_Tenten tremia de raiva e segurava sua mochila rasgada enquanto recolhia alguns pertences do chão. Neji Hyuuga apareceu alguns minutos depois, analisou a cena e fez sinal para a morena acompanha-lo. Sakura não soube reconhecer se ela corou de raiva ou vergonha, mas saiu pisando forte atrás do rapaz, deixando Ino gritando com Shion e Karin e Sakura apoiada em um canto, as lágrimas querendo sair, sem sucesso._

_-COMO SE A SAKURA FOSSE ACREDITAR EM VOCÊ, SUA VAGAB... –começou Ino, mas Karin ergueu a mão para ela, o que não passou despercebido por Sakura._

_-VOCÊ ACHA REALMENTE QUE O SASUKE IA SE APAIXONAR POR ELA, PORQUINHA? –riu Karin, aos gritos, sem se importar se alguns alunos ainda estivessem ouvindo a briga. –ELE SÓ QUERIA CONQUISTAR MAIS UM ITEM PRA COLEÇÃO DELE, COMO ELE FAZ COM TODAS! COMO SE ESSA SEM GRAÇA FOSSE CAPAZ DE TER UM UCHIHA SO PARA ELA!_

_Sakura arregalou os olhos e quando viu, já tinha dado um tapa estalado no rosto de Karin. Ela puxou Ino para a entrada e esbarrou em alguém. Ergueu os olhos e viu os orbes ônix de Sasuke encarando-a como quem repreende uma criança._

_-Precisamos conversar, Sakura! –disse ele, soltando a rosada de Ino e guiando-a para uma sala de aula vazia. Karin ainda o chamava, mas ele ignorou a ruiva, apenas guiando a Haruno para um lugar distante de todos._

_Entraram em uma sala de aula vazia e ele fechou a porta com uma cadeira e baixou a persiana que cobria a janelinha de acrílico._

_-Porque fez isso? –ele perguntou. –Porque bateu na Karin?_

_Sakura engoliu em seco e sentiu o coração bater rápido demais. Ele a estava defendendo por ter ofendido a garota que ele supostamente gostava? Um bolo se formou em sua garganta, mas ela não choraria na frente dele._

_-Ela me ofendeu. –disse a voz embargada pelo choro preso.- Disse que sou mais um item na sua coleção e que sou sem graça. Praticamente sou uma idiota que sempre correu atrás de você nunca percebeu isso. –As lágrimas ameaçaram cair, mas ela respirou fundo._

_-Isso não é motivo para você ficar gritando pelos corredores e agredindo as pessoas. Sabe que eu não gosto que esse tipo de escândalo chame a atenção para mim. Não gosto de garotas histéricas._

_Foi como se tivesse levado um tapa. Ino gritara o tempo todo e Tenten bateu nas duas até ter a mochila rasgada. Ela só assistiu as ofensas que recebia calada e deu um único tapa na ruiva. Sasuke estava nos degraus de entrada, sabia que ela não gritara, então porque falava assim com ela? A voz de Karin se fez presente em sua cabeça e ela entendeu. Seu tempo ao lado do Uchiha acabara e ela não iria incomodá-lo mais._

_-Sinto muito se sou histérica para você Uchiha. –disse ela, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Sasuke franziu o cenho, confuso. –Não precisa mais perder seu tempo comigo, já entendi que você se cansou._

_Sasuke arregalou os olhos quando a Haruno se dirigiu a porta e retirou a cadeira e lá, sem olhar para trás. Ela entendeu tudo errado._

_-Sakura, espera, não é nada disso. –ele a segurou pelo braço, mas ela o olhou furiosa. Um brilho furioso perpassou as esmeraldas e ele ficou paralisado._

_-Me solta._

_Como se tivesse tocado carvão em brasa, Sasuke a soltou e observou ela correr para longe dele."_

Finalmente em casa, a realidade tomou conta dela. As lágrimas caíam silenciosas enquanto ela se odiava por se apaixonar pelo cara mais cobiçado da escola inteira. Era mesmo uma idiota.

Escutou uma batida na janela, que estava aberta, e soergueu o corpo. As cortinas balançavam, mas não havia vento. Assustada, ela caminhou até a janela, sem notar um rapaz ajoelhado ao lado de sua cama, que levantou-se sorrateiramente e a agarrou por trás. A rosada gritou e socou todas as partes que alcançou da pessoa, até que reconheceu a cabeleira negra de Sasuke, que segurou seus pulsos quando percebeu que ela parara.

-Vai continuar me socando se eu te soltar? –ele perguntou.

-Vou te colocar pra fora da minha casa. Quem te deu o direito de entrar aqui? –ela disse, se afastando o máximo que conseguia dele.

-Agora eu preciso de permissão para entrar na casa da minha namorada?

-Você não tem namorada alguma nesta casa, Uchiha, sai daqui agora! –ela disse, abrindo a porta do quarto e indo para o corredor.

-Mas não é aqui que mora Sakura Haruno, uma menina dos olhos verdes e cabelo rosa? –ele disse, se aproximando como um animal que vai atacar sua presa. –Uma menina que sempre cuida dos amigos e se envolve em brigas bobas, que é um pouco histérica? –ele a prendeu entre seu corpo e o corrimão. –A única garota com que eu me importo e a única que eu amo?

Sasuke se aproximou mais e sentiu a menina tremer um pouco, mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando ela escorregou por seus braços e desceu as escadas?

-Vai embora, Sasuke.

Sakura sentou no sofá e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos. Sasuke se aproximou e se ajoelhou na frente dela. Se sentia culpado por ter magoado a Haruno, não fora sua intenção. Explicar a ela é que seria outra história.

-Sasuke, eu não queria te magoar! Só tentei fazer você entender que a Karin é estúpida, ela vai te provocar, mas cabe a você ter certeza de que eu não penso como ela.

-Como é que eu vou saber, Sasuke Uchiha? –disse ela, erguendo a cabeça, os olhos brilhantes, o nariz vermelho. Céus, como ele a amava. –Você sempre brincou com todas, como vou ter certeza de alguma coisa?

-Porque eu vim até aqui, pedir, por favor, que você aceite ser minha namorada. Assim você vai ter certeza. –ele disse, se sentando ao lado dela e encostando o queixo em seu ombro. Eu até aceito que você esfregue na cara dela que é minha namorada!

Sakura ainda não parecia convencida, mas o moreno se aproximou e a beijou. Calmo, profundo, apaixonado. Tentou passar todos o sentimentos possíveis a ela: o medo de perde-la, o carinho e o amor que sentia. Desejo também, mas não queria assustá-la. Tanto ele quanto Naruto eram um pouco afoitos, mas sabiam que quando especial aparecesse, iriam deixar essa afobação de lado. Tudo iria acontecer na hora certa.

Só esperava que Naruto se mexesse um pouco para consertar sua burrada.

Ino e Gaara.

Durante a tarde, Ino voltou para casa m pouco irritada. Largou as coisas em cima de sua cama e procuro seu biquíni no armário. Iria para o clube da cidade, onde seus pais eram sócios, e relaxaria até não poder mais. Guardou uma toalha lilás enorme, um vestidinho amarelo de mangas curtas seu protetor solar. Vestiu um short e uma camiseta fresquinha, calçou os chinelos e colocou os óculos e um chapéu enorme de palha.

Chegando lá, Ino sentou-se em uma espreguiçadeira e quando ia se deitar, uma coisa muito vermelha chamou sua atenção. Saindo da água, com a luz fraca do sol incidindo sobre si, as gotinhas de água escorrendo pelo tórax, vinha Gaara, que não percebera a loira ali. Ela o acompanhou com o olhar e esperou ele estar deitado, os olhos fechados, para se despir e entrar na água.

Gaara esperou ouvir o barulho da água se deslocando para abrir os olhos. Recolheu suas coisas e sentou-se na espreguiçadeira vazia ao lado da de Ino. Ficara sabendo de coisas muito interessantes na saída do colégio.

"_Caminhava ao lado de Neji, que ia entrando na escola._

_-Então, a Shion começou a dizer que o Naruto pertencia a ela e que a Ino não deveria se meter nos assuntos dela. Aí a Ino disse que tudo que tinha a ver com pessoas que ela gostava era problema dela._

_Nesse instante, eles ouviram o grito da loira, que parecia estar sendo segurada._

_-Você trate de ficar longe do Gaara, senão eu arranco os seus olhos, sua vadia!_

_Eles ouviram gritos, a voz de Tenten descompassada e Ino gritando com Shion a plenos pulmões. Neji deixou o ruivo para trás, murmurando alguma coisa sobre Tenten. Então Ino Yamanaka estava interessada nele. Muito interessante."_

Ino saiu da água e quase teve um troço quando viu Gaara sentando de frente para sua espreguiçadeira, olhando-a de cima a baixo sem o menor pudor.

-G-Gaara?

Ele indicou a espreguiçadeira e Ino se sentou automaticamente. Pela primeira vez na vida ela se sentiu envergonhada com o olhar de um garoto.

Eles passaram à tarde quase toda conversando e, vez ou outra, ela sentia os olhos de Gaara se desviando para as partes descobertas de seu corpo. Ela logo pegou o vestidinho amarelo e vestiu-o. Levantou-se e disse que precisava ir embora.

-Eu te acompanho. –ele disse, tirando uma bermuda e uma camiseta secas de cima da mesinha que ficava entre as espreguiçadeiras e vestindo-as, sem tirar os olhos da loira. Foram caminhando lado a lado até a casa da Yamanaka. Quando se aproximaram, Ino reparou que as luzes ainda estavam apagadas, sinal de que seus pais ainda estavam trabalhando.

Ela se despediu do ruivo e ia andando pela entrada da casa quando sentiu seu braço ser preso por alguma coisa. Olhou para trás e viu Gaara sorrindo de lado enquanto se aproximava lentamente dela.

-Não está se esquecendo de nada não? –ele perguntou, puxando-a para ele. Respirou fundo e sentiu o perfume dos cabelos dela, enquanto olhava os olhos azuis surpresos com o gesto. Gaara a puxou para mais perto, colocando uma mão em suas costas e a outra em sua nuca, sentindo a pele macia se arrepiar contra seus dedos. Ela fechou os olhos e ele avançou, encostando seus lábios nos dela e sentindo o gosto de laranja dos lábios da loira.

Tenten e Neji.

"_Tenten, Ino e Sakura saíam da sala quando avistaram Shion e Karin. Tentaram ir pelo outro lado do corredor para a saída do ginásio, mas as duas foram mais rápidas e começaram a provocação. Tenten não aguentou ouvir Shion dizer que Naruto pertencia a ela e que Sasuke só estava com Sakura porque ela se fez de difícil durante um tempo. As amigas podiam ser controladas, mas ela não aguentava esse comportamento infantil quieta._

_Quando se deu conta, já estava em cima de Shion, suas unhas a centímetros do rosto que a loira se esmerava tanto em cuidar. Ela tentava se esquivar, mas Tenten era mais forte e resolver bater mesmo, mas a loira puxou sua mochila, rasgando a costura que já estava fraca. Soltou uma das mãos e estapeou Shion, que cambaleou para trás. A morena se aproveitou e empurrou-a, que caiu n chão com tudo. Sem perder tempo, Tenten correu até ela e ia bater mais, mas Ino gritou que já estava bom e que ela aprenderia a não mexer mais com elas._

_Em compensação, Karin pareceu não se intimidar com as agressões a sua amiga e se voltou para Sakura, que escutou as ofensas calada e se moveu apenas para desferir um tapa no rosto da ruiva._

_Ela só conseguiu ver isso porque olhou para trás no momento certo. Minutos antes, Neji Hyuuga apareceu e fez sinal para que ela o acompanhasse para longe dela. O rapaz se ofereceu para carregar alguns de seus cadernos e ela assentiu corada, em parte de raiva e em parte por vergonha. Ficar sozinha com ele, mesmo que om pessoas há alguns metros de distância, lhe dava arrepios."_

A morena parecia não se lembrar dele. Neji carregou as coisas dela por uma parte do caminho, reparando nas bochechas coradas dela, que fazia força para não olhá-lo. Apesar de saber que Tenten não levava desaforos para casa e que se entrasse em uma briga, quem quer que fosse sairia perdendo, ele também via o lado doce e delicado dela. E ele saia ainda melhor que esse lado só transparecia quando ele estava por perto.

-Tenten, acho que precisamos conversar. –disse ele, sobressaltando a jovem. Ela arregalou os olhos e se encolheu. Não estava pronta para conversar com ele.

"_Neji corria atrás da bola de basquete, que quicava em direção à arquibancada. Ele a pegou e arremessou em direção à cesta, certo de que erraria, mas uma menina atravessava a quadra rapidamente e ele não conseguiu avisar sobre a bola. Ela foi atingida e caiu, massageando a lateral da cabeça, xingando baixo. O Hyuuga se aproximou e ajoelhou em frente a ela._

_-Desculpe, você se machucou?_

_Ela ergue os olhos e corou, olhando-o fixamente. Neji gostava de meninas que coravam. Sabia que ela era, às vezes a observava de longe quando jogava basquete ali. Sabia que ela se chamava Tenten, mas nunca foi falar com ela. Seus amigos iriam rir da sua cara caso soubessem que ele fora falar com uma garota, aparentemente mais nova._

_Ela se levantou e sorriu. _

_-Posso jogar um pouco? –ela perguntou._

_Neji assentiu e eles passaram horas treinando arremessos e conversando sobre outras coisas. Ela parecia bem mais a vontade do que quando ele falou primeiro._

_Mais para o fim da tarde, ele a acompanhou para fora da quadra e quando viu, já tinha segurado o braço dela. Ela ficou olhando sua mão ao redor do braço dela e ele se aproximou, erguendo o rosto dela e encostando os lábios lentamente._

_O que ele menos queria aconteceu. Alguns amigos seus apareceram e começaram a assobiar. Tenten se assustou e correu, mas se escondeu atrás de um tronco de árvore. Neji viu quando ela escorregou pelo tronco e se sentou, esperando._

_-Quem era, Neji?_

_-Não vai me dizer que era aquela garota moleque que vive jogando com os meninos?_

_Neji assentiu e murmurou algo._

_-Mesmo que ela tenha te beijado, ela tem que saber que é muito pouco pra gente como nós._

_Tenten sentiu as lágrimas brotarem. Então Neji tinha vergonha de dizer que a beijou? Ela se levantou e correu e Neji sentiu o coração apertar. Depois daquele dia, nunca mais a viu e nem falou a ninguém que a conhecia."_

-Não temos nada para conversar, Neji. –disse Tenten.

-Temos sim, Tenten, eu...

A garota se afastou e Neji a segurou pela mochila parcialmente rasgada, abrindo mais o rasgo e derrubando mais alguns pertences da morena. Ele se abaixou para ajuda-la, mas ela ergueu a cabeça.

-A voz de Naruto e Hinata. É melhor você ir ver o que está acontecendo.

O rapaz se levantou rapidamente e a morena pôde arrumar suas coisas. Depois o seguiu. Pelo menos por enquanto conseguiu se livrar dele.

**Olá, gente! Espero que não briguem porque dediquei esse capítulo aos outros três casais, mas o Naruto ainda está bolando um plano, então eu dei um descanso a ele. Me digam o que acharam nas reviews ok? Beijos! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto tinha consciência de que Shion estava revoltada com ele e poderia descontar a raiva em Hinata. Já fazia quase dois meses que ele terminara com ela e decidira conquistar a morena, mas sempre que tentava se aproximar, Shion tentava se pendurar em seu pescoço. Quando não era ela, Neji o ameaçava e ele, com amor a vida, se mantinha afastado.

Sua mãe já percebera que ele andava estranho e muito quieto, mas ele inventava que estava preocupado com as provas que se aproximavam e ela pareceu acreditar. Foi então que uma luzinha se acendeu em sua cabeça. Ele iria pedir ajuda a morena novamente e rezar para que ela aceitasse ajuda-lo.

Agora só precisava convencer Sasuke a ajudá-lo.

OoOoOo

-Teme? TEME!

Sasuke escutou o chamado irritante de Naruto no corredor. Deveria ter se encontrado com Sakura para estudar a dez minutos, mas ele saíra do treino atrasado e ainda iria passar em casa para tomar um banho. Mas Naruto parecia querer matar a rosada de agonia, porque ela já estava desesperada por não conseguir fazer nada dos exercícios de aula.

-O que foi agora dobe?

-Preciso que você me ajude com a Hinata.

-Já te disse que se for para magoá-la, não te ajudo e ainda ponho as amigas dela atrás de você.

-Não vou magoá-la. Você pode me ouvir um segundo?

-Tenho que encontrar com a Sakura e...

-Ótimo. Vou com você. Assim ela escuta e se convence de que não estou magoando a amiga dela. Quem sabe ela até se oferece para me ajudar também?

OoOoOo

Sakura até aceitou ouvir Naruto, mas diferente de Sasuke, não quis ajuda-lo. Preferia assistir às tentativas do loiro e, caso ele magoasse sua amiga, não queria ser cúmplice. Naruto e Sasuke combinaram tudo e na semana seguinte o moreno começou a agir pelo amigo.

-Hinata, posso falar um minuto com você? –perguntou, sentando-se na carteira da frente.

-Claro Sasuke, o que foi?

-Eu sei que você prefere que o Naruto desapareça da face da terra, mas eu preciso que você o ajude a estudar. –ele suspirou teatralmente e baixou o tom de voz. –Ontem ele foi comigo estudar com a Sakura e até ela concordou que seria impossível que ele aprendesse algo comigo. Só você tem paciência para ensiná-lo e foi graças a você que ele passou de ano.

-Olha Sasuke, eu não sei se isso vai dar certo.

-Você vai deixar um amigo correr risco de tirar notas baixas logo no primeiro semestre? Quem é você e o que fez com a Hinata gentil e solidária que eu conheço há anos? –perguntou ele. Realmente estava se especializando em persuasão.

-Eu prometo pensar, está bem? Agora eu tenho que ir.

O Uchiha observou a amiga lhe dar as costas e pegar sua mochila, caminhando para a porta lentamente. Sabia que tinha conseguido plantar a sementinha da solidariedade na cabeça dela. Era só uma questão de tempo até ela lhe mandar uma mensagem dizendo que iria ajudar o loiro. Etapa um, completa!

OoOoOo

Naruto passou o dia sentado na primeira carteira de todas as aulas. Fazia perguntas sempre que podia e era visível que estava se esforçando para aprender a matéria que não aprendera o trimestre inteiro.

Hinata sentia suas costas esquentarem, pois sabia que Sasuke esperava o indício de que ela ajudaria Naruto a estudar. Durante um segundo ela se deixou levar e olhou para trás. A expressão no rosto de Sasuke lhe dizia que ele tinha certeza de que em alguns segundos ela iria ceder. E não deu outra.

Naruto perguntou algo óbvio à professora e Hinata sentiu tanta pena que enviou a resposta na mesma hora: "_Tudo bem, eu o ajudo_!". Sasuke sorriu vitorioso juntamente com Sakura e o Uchiha tratou de comunicar o maior interessado.

"Ela concordou. Amanhã depois do almoço. Agora é com você, dobe!"

OoOoOo

Naruto saiu da sala na tarde seguinte quase correndo na direção da biblioteca. Hinata provavelmente já estaria esperando por ele impacientemente. Ele desfez esse último pensamento, já que Hinata nunca ficava enraivecida por nada.

Passou derrapando pela bibliotecária e procurou a Hyuuga por todo o lugar. Encontrou a Hyuuga sentada em uma mesa, com vários livros à sua volta e provavelmente preparando sua aula.

Ele caminhou até ela, tomando cuidado de não fazer nenhum barulho que a assustasse. Aproximou-se dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Oi Hina!

A menina pulou na cadeira e corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Naruto ficou feliz por deixa-la corada e sentou de frente para ela, esboçando o melhor sorriso que conseguiu e o olhar mais sedutor possível. O efeito foi imediato. Hinata começou a olhar para todos os lados menos para ele e remexeu os livros à sua frente nervosa, nervosa.

-Podemos começar Naruto?

Ele sorriu abertamente e esticou o braço, tocando nas mãos dela.

-Claro que podemos!

OoOoOo

-Será que isso vai dar certo Sasuke?

Sakura estava sentada de frente para o Uchiha na varanda de sua casa. Ela sabia que as intenções de Naruto eram boas, mas não queria que Hinata se magoasse novamente.

-Eu acho que sim. Só temos que ficar de olho, porque algo me diz que a Shion não vai aceitar tão facilmente o fora que ela levou.

O telefone da rosada começou a tocar estridentemente e ela o tirou da mochila despreocupadamente.

-SAKURA! –disse Ino do outro lado da linha.

-Credo Ino, precisava gritar?

-Está ocupada?

-Estou por quê?

-Quando o Sasuke for embora eu e Tenten vamos passar aí. Temos novidades para te contar.

A loira desligou o telefone e Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha para a namorada.

-Ino e Tenten vão vir aqui mais tarde. Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa.

Sasuke fingiu prestar atenção e se aproximou, dando um beijo demorado na Haruno.

-Então vamos aproveitar e ficar um pouquinho juntos, né?

OoOoOo

-Conseguiu entender tudo, Naruto?

-Claro que sim. Com você me ensinando eu aprendo qualquer coisa!

Hinata ficou estática e corou levemente com o comentário do loiro, que não deixou de perceber o desconforto da Hyuuga. Aproveitando-se disso, ele se aproximou e a segurou pelos braços, impedindo-a de se afastar dele.

-Porque você foge de mim Hinata? –ele disse, aproximando o rosto do dela. –Eu já terminei com a Shion, só preciso que você me dê uma chance.

-Foi você quem se afastou de mim Naruto. –respondeu, tentando se soltar dele. –Você quem disse que gostava de mim e aparece namorando outra.

-Eu fiquei com medo e vergonha de ter feito algo ruim, por isso fiquei com a Shion. Não teve a nada a ver com você Hina, nada!

Naruto encostou os narizes e a observou de perto. Os cílios longos emolduravam os olhos perolados e puros, as bochechas coradas e a boa entreaberta. A morena fechou os olhos e Naruto roçou os lábios nos dela, sentindo a onda de satisfação tomar conta de si. Em um gesto rápido, ele soltou os braços dela e a envolveu em um abraço, forçando-a a envolver o pescoço dele enquanto ele a beijava.

Não conseguiu entender como fora tão idiota a ponto de trocar a Hyuuga por Shion. Deveria assumir a responsabilidade dos seus atos e nunca mais fazê-la sofrer. Quando o ar faltou, ele segurou o rosto de Hinata entre as suas mãos.

-Eu prometo que nunca mais vou fazer você sofrer por minha causa e nem chorar por nada que eu fizer. Eu vou te fazer a garota mais feliz do mundo, só preciso que você permita!

Hinata sorriu miúdo e encostou a cabeça no peito do loiro, fazendo que sim com a cabeça. Naruto acariciou a bochecha dela e beijou a testa alva, sem notar um olhar raivoso dirigido aos dois por detrás das estantes de livros.

-É o que vamos ver Naruto! –Shion murmurou para si mesma.

OoOoOo

Karin esperou a loira sentada nas arquibancadas, tentando imaginar o que ela teria descoberto de bom para lhe chamar desesperadamente.

-Karin! –ela escutou alguém a chamando.

-O que aconteceu de tão importante pra você me tirar do salão a essa hora da tarde?

-Nós vamos separar o Naruto da Hinata e o Sasuke da Sakura. Pra ontem!

**Olá, pessoal! Espero não ter demorado e peço desculpas se acharem o capítulo muito curto, mas ando sem inspiração ultimamente. Me digam o que acharam nas reviews ok? Beijos. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto iria passar o sábado com Hinata e resolveu fazer uma surpresa para a amada. Visitou uma floricultura perto de sua casa e procurou uma flor que seria perfeita para ela e que representasse tudo o que ele sentia por ela.

A vendedora mostrou diferentes tipos de rosas, orquídeas, tulipas e copos de leite, mas Naruto se encantou pelos lírios brancos no fundo da loja. O loiro não sabia que a floricultura pertencia aos pais de Ino, até vê-la sair dos fundos com o seu buquê amarrado por um laço elaborado.

-O que faz aqui Ino?

A loira ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para ele.

-Meus pais são donos da floricultura Naruto. Nas horas vagas eu os ajudo a cuidar de tudo. –ela olhou os lírios com carinho. –São para a Hinata?

-Sim. Vamos passar o dia juntos.

A Yamanaka entregou o buquê para ele.

-Já a convidou para o Baile de Primavera?

Naruto piscou para ela e saiu da floricultura, imaginando a cara da Hyuuga quando ele dissesse o que queria.

OoOoOo

Mal Sasuke tinha ido embora, Ino apareceu em sua casa, literalmente arrastando Tenten porta adentro.

-Nós temos muitas novidades para você Sakura! –disse Ino, parecendo que iria explodir a qualquer momento.

-Pois não?

-Eu e o Gaara estamos juntos! –disse Ino, o sorriso mal cabendo no rosto de tão grande.

Sakura ficou de boca aberta uns cinco minutos antes de comemorar com a amiga a boa notícia.

-E qual a sua novidade, Tenten? –perguntou Sakura, ainda abraçada a Ino, esperando a resposta da morena.

-O Neji veio atrás de mim depois da nossa briga com a Shion e a Karin.

-E desde quando você e o Neji se falam?

-Desde que eles se conheceram há uns anos atrás.

Sakura, que não sabia dessa história, ficou confusa, mas Tenten pediu que ela se sentasse.

-Fica quieta eu vou te explicar tudo agora.

OoOoOo

Hinata esperou por Naruto no banco do parque, observando as criancinhas brincarem enquanto ela imaginava como seria quando fosse mãe. Observou as babás todas de branco rindo e correndo atrás das crianças que tentavam fazê-las ficar tontas com a brincadeira, rindo alto e achando tudo ali muitíssimo divertido.

Naruto se aproximou da morena, que esta sentada observando a movimentação do parque e colocou o buquê na frente do rosto da amada. Hinata sorriu e o pegou, virando o rosto radiante para ele.

-Oi! –disse ele, sentando ao lado dela e rodeando a cintura da namorada enquanto se aproximava.

Hinata, envergonhada, demonstrou não gostar da exposição. O loiro riu e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço da morena, sentindo o perfume de flores de seu cabelo e o de lavanda da sua pele.

-Então, o que queria falar comigo? –perguntou ela, se afastando minimamente do loiro.

-Primeiro, que você é linda e que a cada dia eu gosto mais de você! –Hinata corou e sorriu miúdo. –Segundo, o que você vai fazer no fim de semana do Baile?

-Bom, eu ainda não pensei em nada e...

-Ótimo, então iremos juntos... –Hinata sorriu abertamente e quase gritou de felicidade, ela iria ao baile de primavera! -... como namorados.

A Hyuuga paralisou por alguns segundos. Nada a sua volta emitia som. As crianças, as babás, tudo parecia ser parte de um filme mudo e colorido, onde a única coisa que falava e ela podia ouvir era Naruto, com seu sorriso aberto e os olhos faiscantes.

O coração batia acelerado quando ela o abraçou e, ainda sorrindo e quase explodindo de felicidade, respondeu.

-Sim!

OoOoOo

Naruto chegou à escola quase saltitando de felicidade, até chegar ao portão. Avistou Shion sentada na mureta, sendo abraçada por Karin, e chorava. O loiro se aproximou e a ruivo encarou-o e fez menção de afastar a amiga dali, mas Naruto se abaixou na frente da ex-namorada e tocou as mãos dela.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Shion?

A loira olhou para ele, sem saber se devia responder, e decidiu secar as lágrimas enquanto pensava. Por fim, decidiu contar ao loiro o motivo do choro.

-Primeiro você não pode contar a ninguém que me viu nesse estado e muito menos contar o que vou te falar.

O loiro assentiu e a garota continuou.

-Eu e a Karin fomos chamadas para uma campanha. Mas a gente não sabia que o estava se metendo em uma furada, nem que o suposto produtor fosse nos assediar. Agora ele fica ameaçando nós duas e não podemos contar a ninguém, Naruto! Estamos desesperadas! –disse a loira, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

O Uzumaki prometeu ajuda-las e perguntou se poderia contar à Sasuke, já que os dois pensando juntos seria muito mais eficiente. Elas concordaram e agradeceram e ele pediu que elas o procurassem caso precisassem de qualquer coisa.

As duas observaram o loiro se afastar e Shion se virou para Karin com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

-Eu não disse que ele seria prestativo?

-Agora, só precisamos apimentar um pouco as coisas e teremos os dois nas mãos.

A loira sorriu e passou a alça da mochila pelos ombros e as duas entraram na escola, sabendo que o plano teria um final perfeito.

OoOoOo

Sasuke sentou-se na cadeira e esperou Naruto aparecer. O loiro já estava atrasado e quem precisava de ajuda era ele.

O Uzumaki chegou à sala um pouco afogueado e foi até Sasuke. O Uchiha acompanhou o amigo com os olhos, irritado com a demora e com o aparente desespero de quem quer contar algo do amigo.

-Tenho que te falar algo e preciso que você mantenha segredo! –disse Naruto.

Sasuke assentiu e ele continuou a contar a história que Shion lhe contara. Sasuke ouviu tudo sem interrupções.

-Primeiro nós vamos investigar, elas podem estar mentindo. Caso seja verdade a gente vê o que faz. Agora o que você me contar?

-Eu andei pensando e quero fazer uma festa surpresa de 16 anos para a Hina. Vou precisar da sua ajuda e a das meinas, mas ela não pode dar nenhum indício de que estão me ajudando ou que estamos fazendo algo secreto ou fazerem perguntas que possam fazê-la entender o que eu quero fazer.

-Tudo bem, o que você tem em mente?

OoOoOo

Ino, Sakura e Tenten se prontificaram a ajudar Naruto na surpresa que ele queria fazer à Hinata. Sabia que a namorada ficaria muito feliz e qualquer invejoso que tentasse destruir o relacionamento deles iria pensar duas vezes depois do baile.

-Eu nunca imaginei que o Naruto pudesse pensar em algo tão fofo assim!

-A Hinata me disse que eles já estão juntos!

-Mas foi muito lindo da parte dele querer que todos saibam, principalmente a Shion.

Sakura ficou calada um bom tempo. Tentava ligar para Sasuke há quase duas horas e ele sempre desligava a chamada no primeiro toque. Algo estava errado e ela sentia que não iria gostar quando soubesse o que era.

Na casa de Hinata a história se repetia. A morena saíra para comprar alguns ingredientes para fazer o jantar e tentou ligar para Naruto. O loiro atendeu, mas disse que estava ocupado e não podia falar no momento e que ligava mais tarde. Uma sensação ruim se apoderou de Hinata, mas ela preferiu não pensar nisso.

Um pouco nervosa, ela ligo para Sakura, que disse que estava na mesma situação, mas quando contaram a reação que os dois tiveram às ligações, presumiram que eles estavam juntos e logo se acalmaram. Passaram a combinar o melhor dia para comprar o vestido do baile.

Em partes, elas acertaram que os dois estavam juntos. Mas mal sabiam que eles tinham outras companhias naquele momento, e as que elas menos desejavam.

**Olá pessoinhas do meu coração! Espero não ter demorado muito, mas nessa época temos visitas em casa e o tempo fica mínimo. No próximo eu demoro menos, prometo! Me digam o qe acharam nas reviews e eu espero, honestamente, que vocês gostem! Beijos. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura e Hinata começaram a ficar preocupadas com os constantes sumiços de Sasuke e Naruto. Sempre que ligavam os celulares estavam desligados e quando perguntados, mudavam de assunto. Sakura então resolveu descobrir o que eles tanto faziam às escondidas.

-Eu acho que ode ter algo a ver com a surpresa da Hina. –disse Ino, tendo o apoio de Tenten.

-Mas se tivesse algo a ver eles não teriam motivos para esconder de nós três. –disse Sakura. –Não, tem alguma coisa que eles estão escondendo e eu vou descobrir o que, ou não me chamo Sakura Haruno.

OoOoOo

Enquanto as meninas confabulavam, Naruto e Sasuke andavam as voltas com a surpresa que o loiro preparava e as constantes ligações de Karin e Shion.

Sasuke já achava tudo muito estranho. Realmente existia um agente que assediava as duas meninas, mas sempre que ele tocava no assunto de recolher provas, as meninas recuavam e diziam não ser necessário denunciá-lo.

O Uchiha queria fazer a denúncia escondido das duas, mas Naruto não concordava com a decisão do amigo.

-Se elas não querem, nós não vamos nos meter, só vamos ajuda-las. –dissera ele.

Mas Sasuke estava decidido a descobrir o porquê dessas atitudes estranhas, apesar de já desconfiar do que seria. Só precisava torcer para que Hinata e Sakura não decidissem sair investigando os sumiços dos dois e descobrissem tudo de uma forma equivocada.

Quanto mais cedo descobrisse, mas cedo poderia impedi-las de conseguir o que queriam.

OoOoOo

A rosada já estava cansada de esperar. Fez os deveres de casa, reviu as anotações de aula, terminou o capítulo que o professor de literatura pedira, e nada de Sasuke chegar. Quando já estava prestes a ligar para saber onde ele se metera, o Uchiha apareceu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Posso saber onde você estava? –ela perguntou, assim que ele passou pela porta do quarto.

-Com o Naruto, onde mais?

-Fazendo o quê com ele até essa hora?

-Ajudando com os preparativos para o dia do baile, meu bem.

-E se você estava com ele ajudando com os preparativos, porque não avisaram a mim e as meninas?

Sasuke a encarou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

-Creio que você deva perguntar ao Naruto o porquê dele me chamar e não avisar a vocês três. –disse ele, sentando-se na cama da Haruno. –Porque você está tão irritada?

-Porque você não se dá ao trabalho de ligar e avisar onde está?

O Uchiha bufou e balançou a cabeça. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria desconfiar. Sakura não era idiota.

-Tudo bem, isso não vai mais se repetir.

-E avise ao Naruto que a Hinata está igualmente irritada com a falta de consideração dele.

O moreno assentiu e saiu do quarto, murmurando que iria buscar um lanche para os dois, e deixou o celular sobre a cama da rosada. O aparelho vibrou alto e ela ficou na dúvida se atendia ou não. Resolveu olhar quem era no visor e avisar ao namorado que alguém ligara, mas quando viu o nome de Karin piscando na tela, ela ignorou o bom senso e atendeu.

A rosada não falou nada, esperando a ruiva dizer alguma coisa, achando que falava com Sasuke.

-Sasuke, que horas você e o Naruto virão encontrar a mim e a Shion?

OoOoOo

Uma semana se passara desde o dia em que Sakura atendera a ligação de Karin. Ela procurou não mudar a forma como tratava Sasuke, mas estava sendo difícil.

A rosada descobrira que o Uchiha e o Uzumaki acompanhavam Karin e Shion a uma agência de modelos há quase um mês. Eles passavam horas com as duas lá dentro, fazendo sabe-se o quê e o próximo passo da Haruno era descobrir o que eles andavam fazendo. Ela não dividiu isso com as amigas, muito menos com Hinata. Algo em seu interior dizia que ela deveria manter segredo até descobrir coisas mais concretas sobre os encontros secretos.

OoOoOo

Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, sendo observado por Naruto.

-Eu tenho certeza de que a Sakura descobriu alguma coisa sobre nossos encontros com as duas.

-E daí?

-E daí que ela pode ter entendido as coisas errado e ir contar a versão dela dos fatos para a Hinata, e você vai perder sua namorada de novo!

-Você acha que ela pode fazer isso?

-Não, tenho certeza. Mas também tem uma coisa que eu quero te contar sobre a Karin e a Shion.

-O que é? Descobriu alguma coisa sobre aquele sujeito?

-Descobri que elas mentiram para nós dois. E precisamos fazer alguma coisa antes que percamos as nossas namoradas, que eu acho que estamos bem próximos de perder.

OoOoOo

Sasuke passou a seguir Karin e Shion até conseguir fotografar as duas com o suposto agente. Quando estava com as provas, ele decidiu mostra-las a Naruto.

-Assim, se a Hinata ou a Sakura vierem atrás da gente, podemos dizer que estávamos arrumando provas para desmascarar as duas.

Sakura por sua vez achava estranhíssimo o fato de Sasuke marcar com as duas e aparecer uma hora antes. Até vê-lo fotografando as duas conversando com um homem de longos cabelos negros e pele pálida. Seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que ele estava investigando alguma coisa, mas não lhe contara nada. Por que seria?

OoOoOo

O Uchiha apareceu na casa da namorada um pouco mais tarde do que o normal. A rosada o esperava no quarto, enquanto mexia no computador e conversava com as amigas na internet. Sakura o encarou e ele achou estranha a sombra que passou no olhar dela.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A Haruno se levantou e caminhou até ele, parando a uma distância curta.

-Porque você anda se encontrando com a Karin e com a Shion e anda fotografando as duas?

Sasuke suspirou. Imaginou que esse dia chegaria, mas não tão rápido.

-Eu vou te contar, mas você tem que me prometer que não vai contar nada nem para a Hinata, nem para a Ino, nem para a Tenten, e muito menos para o Naruto. Isso tem que ficar entre nós dois.

OoOoOo

Hinata não sabia de nada do que estava acontecendo entre seu namorado e o casal de amigos. Os três andavam se encontrando escondidos e sempre que ela perguntava aonde iam, eles mudavam de assunto e se entreolhavam, cúmplices.

A morena Hyuuga sabia que alguma coisa estava errada, mas preferia não procurar a fonte dos encontros misteriosos. Algo lhe dizia que ela não iria gostar nem um pouco do que iria descobrir.

Sakura, por sua vez, já perdoara Sasuke e agora se esforçava ao máximo para desmascarar Karin e Shion. Naruto demorou um tempo para acreditar que as duas iriam tão longe para mantê-los afastados de suas namoradas, mas no fim, ele chegou à conclusão de que elas armaram para os dois. Os três estavam há três semanas planejando uma forma de desmascará-las na frente da escola toda e fazê-las perder aquela pose que elas mantinham.

**Oi pessoal! Desculpa a demora e o capítulo curto e sem graça, mas eu to quase arrancando os cabelos com o fim do período. Com todo esse estresse minha inspiração foi pras cucuias. Eu ia escrever mais um pouco, mas se fosse esperar a bendita aparecer, eu iria postar de novo daqui a uns meses, e isso estava me agoniando. Prometo que daqui a uma semana eu vou ter algo decente pra ser postado, pois vou estar de férias. *-* Minhas tão sonhadas 3 semanas de férias! Me digam o que acharam nas reviews ok? Beijos mil. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

O dia do baile se aproximava e Hinata ficava cada vez mais desconfiada com o comportamento do namorado. Ela o surpreendera atendendo ligações suspeitas e sempre que tentava descobrir com quem ele falava, era cortada. O loiro andava distante e ansioso, e não era o único. Sakura e Sasuke às vezes a olhavam de forma estranha, como se ela estivesse doente e eles precisassem contar sem magoá-la.

Ino e Tenten achavam que a morena estava cismada, imaginando coisas pela falta de informação. A morena já se decidira e iria seguir o loiro até descobrir o que os três andavam escondendo.

OoOoOo

Ino tentou convencer Hinata a ir às compras com ela e Tenten, mas ela parecia decidida a virar a sombra de Naruto. Decidida a só voltar para casa quando ela e Tenten estivessem com vestidos incríveis. A Mitsashi não via muita necessidade de comparecer ao baile, mas Ino insistiu que, mesmo sem ar, ela deveria aparecer e deixar Neji sem ar.

-Ele tem que se arrepender de ter te ignorado um dia. –disse ela. -Agora ele vai ver o que está perdendo.

Tenten apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e caminhou ao lado da amiga, que discava o número de Gaara.

-Estou indo às compras com a Tenten, não podemos nos ver hoje.

-E eu estou vendo os smokings com o Neji. Porque vocês não se encontram com gente aqui?

Ino olhou para Tenten meio de lado e sorriu.

-Claro que sim, querido! Já estamos indo!

OoOoOo

Hinata seguiu Naruto até um prédio de três andares, onde Sasuke e Sakura o aguardavam. O loiro os cumprimentou e os três subiram. Hinata esperou por cerca de meia hora antes de eles descerem acompanhados de Karin e Shion. As duas pareciam mortificadas e os rostos estavam vermelhos e as cabeças estavam baixas.

A morena já estava se virando, pensando em todas as perguntas que faria aos três quando chegasse a casa, quando aconteceu. Shion ergueu a cabeça e olhou para onde ela estava. A morena conseguiu se esconder, mas a loira tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos. Shion se adiantou e jogou os braços no pescoço de Naruto e o beijou. O loiro não reagiu até reparar em Hinata, paralisada do outro lado da rua.

O Uzumaki tentou se desvencilhar e correr atrás de Hinata, mas já era tarde. Hinata já corria para longe, as lágrimas nos olhos.

OoOoOo

Neji e Gaara se olhavam no espelho da loja, quando o ruivo avistou a namorada se aproximar a acompanhada de Tenten. A loira tentava falar com a amiga, mas parecia que a morena olhava para o interior da loja desconfiada. Pressentindo o motivo, o ruivo sacou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para Ino.

"Eu vou distrair o Neji e vou aí te ajudar com ela."

A loira suspirou de alívio e parou de tentar arrastar Tenten pelo shopping. Já estava começando a atrai olhares estranhos das pessoas.

Em alguns minutos, Gaara apareceu e fez uma expressão que seria algo próximo do esboço de um sorriso.

-Preciso de ajuda. A vendedora disse que minha escolha era horrível e apareceu com uns smokings horríveis. Não sei o que fazer.

Ino e Tenten sorriram uma para a outra e acompanharam o ruivo para dentro da loja.

OoOoOo

Hinata abriu a porta de casa e entrou o mais rápido que podia. Subiu as escadas correndo e se trancou no quarto. Sabia que Shion beijara Naruto de propósito, mas também sabia que o ele só reagira quando a viu do outro lado da rua. Sasuke e Sakura não pareciam esperar nada daquilo, mas para ela, se estavam se encontrando as escondidas e nunca contavam a ela o que acontecia, era porque o casal de amigos sabia da traição do loiro e ficaram com pena de contar. Só ela, a boba da história, não percebera.

Do lado de fora da casa da morena, Naruto tocava a campainha, arfando. Sabia que ela não esperaria que ele chegasse tão rápido e abriria achando que fosse outra pessoa. Dito e feito. A Hyuuga abriu, revelando uma parte dos olhos perolados avermelhados pelo choro, o rosto manchado de lágrimas. A expressão no rosto de Hinata endureceu e ela tentou fechar a porta, mas o Uzumaki a impediu.

-Hina, vamos conversar. Eu posso te explicar o que aconteceu!

-Não quero ouvi sua explicação Naruto. O que eu vi já foi bastante.

Hinata estava decidida e ele via isso nos olhos dela.

-Você me fez uma promessa e não a cumpriu, Naruto. Você prometeu não me magoar mais e eu decidi te dar uma chance, mas você não foi justo comigo. Eu não quero mais sentir o que eu estou sentindo. Por favor, vai embora.

A Hyuuga tentou fechar a porta novamente e não foi impedida. Naruto a olhava abobado, como se tivesse levado uma pancada na cabeça. Perdera, a perdera novamente e tinha a terrível sensação de que não a teria novamente.

OoOoOo

Ino e Tenten conseguiram encontrar uma camisa vinho que caísse bem com o smoking do ruivo, e a loira e Gaara se entreolharam. Tenten não reparara na figura altiva de Neji, que saíra da cabine de prova e olhava para o trio enquanto ajeitava a gravata.

Gaara puxou Ino para dentro da cabine. A loira se apoiou no namorado e abriu uma pequena fresta entre as cortinas para espiar.

-Espiar é feio, Ino.

-Até parece que você também não quer dar uma espiadinha na conversa dos dois, Gaara.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça em negativa e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Ino, que acariciava a mão do ruivo enquanto espiava.

Tenten só se deu conta de que Neji estava ali quando procurou pelos amigos e se deparou com os olhos perolados do Hyuuga. A Mitsashi tentou sair da loja, mas Neji reagiu e a segurou pelo pulso, enquanto a levava para o interior da loja.

-Agora a gente vai conversar, não é?

Tenten olhou para os lados e viu Ino espiando pela cortina da cabine. Guardou na memória que depois iria matar Ino.

-Aqui não é o melhor lugar para isso, Neji.

-E onde é o melhor lugar? Você vive fugindo de mim!

-Você pode falar comigo no baile. É só distrair a sua acompanhante e a gente conversa.

-Eu não tenho acompanhante para ir ao baile.

Essa informação pegou Tenten de surpresa. Se Neji não ia ao baile, o que estava fazendo em uma loja de roupas formais?

-Então porque você está comprando um smoking, se não vai ao baile?

Neji sorriu e afrouxou um pouco o aperto em seu pulso.

-Tenho de ir à ópera com meus pais nesse fim de semana e precisava de um smoking novo. Os meus não servem mais, devo ter crescido uns dez centímetros desde a última vez que os usei.

Ele a puxou levemente para mais perto e sussurrou, sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

-Eu não iria ao baile, mas já que podemos conversar lá, você quer ir comigo? Ou já tem par?

Tenten queria mentir e fazer Neji sentir o que ela sentiu quando era mais nova, mas preferiu a verdade. Tudo para ela deveria ser transparente, mesmo que fosse humilhante. Além do mais, poderia usa dessa chance para concluir a ideia de Ino "de deixar Neji sem ar".

-Eu não tenho par. - ela suspirou e Neji ficou apreensivo. - Acho que não faz mal em ser sua acompanhante no baile.

OoOoOo

Sasuke levou Sakura até a casa dela e os dois foram conversando sobre a aparição de Hinata na agência.

-Acho que agora a gente precisa ajudar o Naruto a desmascarar as duas, porque se não a Hinata não vai perdoa-lo nunca.

-E nem a gente. –disse ela. –Caso você não tenha esquecido, somos os melhores amigos dela e vai ficar magoada de não termos contado o que nós três estávamos fazendo juntos.

**Olá pessoal! Acho que não demorei muito, mas tenho a ligeira sensação que estou sem ritmo para escrever. A inspiração está me faltando ultimamente. Enfim, me digam o que acharam nas reviews ok? Beijos. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

O dia do baile finalmente chegara. Hinata não sabia muito bem se ia ou não. Ela ficou três dias escondida em casa, não atendendo aos inúmeros telefonemas de Naruto e nem recebendo as visitas de Sakura e Sasuke. Até o dia em que a rosada ignorou o pedido da morena e entrou no quarto dela quase aos gritos. Então, só restou a Hyuuga permitir que a rosada ficasse em sua casa.

No dia do baile, Hinata ligou para Sakura à tarde e chamou a Haruno em sua casa. Já sabia que a amiga diria que ela deveria aproveitar o baile, sem se importar se Naruto estava lá ou não, e que poderia ficar com ela e Ino, porque Tenten ia com Neji e parecia que os dois tinham que conversar. Já ouvira essa ladainha quando sugeriu que não iria aparecer.

-Hina, você está aí?

A morena caminhou até a porta e a abriu para Sakura, carregada de sacolas e um nécessaire.

-Pra que isso tudo?

-Se você me chamou aqui pro que estou pensando que me chamou, eu vou ter que me arrumar aqui. O Sasuke vai vir me buscar aqui e, até lá, eu vou ter te convencido a ir.

OoOoOo

Naruto estava com a mesma dúvida, mas Sasuke não tinha a mesma delicadeza da namorada para lidar com a crise do loiro.

-Acho bom você para de choramingar e ir se arrumar. Se você quer reconquistar a Hinata e desmascarar as duas causadoras do problema, tem que levantar daí e ficar apresentável.

O Uzumaki se jogou de cara nos travesseiros, enquanto Sasuke girava os olhos e ligava o videogame, ignorando os resmungos do amigo.

OoOoOo

Tenten terminava de se arrumar no quarto. Colocou o longo vinho de tecido leve e sentiu como se estivesse vestindo água. Os cabelos estavam presos em um penteado elegante e sua mãe pagou um dia no salão de cabelereiro para a filha, que nunca pediu algo do tipo. Tenten voltou parecendo uma princesa.

-Vamos, é só uma foto, filha. Pra que eu lembre esse dia! –disse a Sra. Mitsashi, no momento em que ela pôs os pés em casa.

-Quem escuta, acha que eu me visto como homem o resto do ano. E eu só estou indo porque a Ino insistiu.

-E porque você arrumou um par. Estou tão emocionada!

Neji prometera passar as oito em sua casa, mas já eram oito e meia. No fundo, ela desejava eu ele não fosse, mas não queria ter feito sua mãe gastar dinheiro para uma foto. Quando estava quase tirando os brincos e o colar, sua mãe abriu a porta.

-O seu par está na sala querida. E que par!

-Tenten revirou os olhos e desceu as escadas atrás da mãe e estancou. Neji usava um terno que ela já vira em fotos das colunas sociais e parecendo sempre elegante. Mas visto de perto, parecia ofuscar as luzes da sala de estar. A mãe da morena, obviamente, nunca vira um rapaz tão bonito e fazia de tudo para que ele se sentisse confortável. Até mesmo o pai de Tenten procurava conversar com ele, que segurava o corsage nas mãos, os longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

Tenten pigarreou e Neji se levantou, contornando o sofá e sorrindo para ela.

-Desculpe o atraso, mas é que a limusine não chegava e eu tive que ligar várias vezes para a agência.

-Tudo bem, não tem problema.

A morena procurava agir normalmente, mas por dentro estava vibrando. Nunca vira uma limusine de perto e agora poderia andar em uma. Sem contar que o acompanhante tornava tudo mais incrível ainda.

Os dois se despediram dos pais da Mitsashi e saíram para o ar fresco da noite. O Hyuuga abriu a porta para ela e os dois entraram. Tenten olhou tudo maravilhada. Havia champanhe a um canto, sobre uma pequena mesinha embutida, com alguns petiscos e duas taças. Neji sentou-se ao seu lado e segurou seu pulso delicadamente.

-Esqueci de pôr o seu corsage. –disse ele, pendurando a florzinha em seu pulso.

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes e Neji se aproximou perigosamente da morena.

-Acho que enfim podemos conversar com calma, não acha? Sem interrupções.

Ele se afastou, satisfeito de ter deixado a morena nervosa. A noite terminaria melhor do que ele imaginava.

OoOoOo

Sakura ajudou Hinata a se arrumar para o baile, mas não disse a ela que talvez Sasuke trouxesse Naruto com ele. O Uchiha combinou que mandaria uma mensagem avisando, mas não disse nada, então ela preferiu supor que ele não traria o loiro. Melhor, porque talvez ela ficasse muito animada e deixasse transparecer alguma coisa para Hinata.

Sakura usava um longo verde-esmeralda de um ombro só, com o cabelo preso em um coque um pouco desleixado. Hinata usava o vestido lilás de alças finas que vira em uma revista. Os longos cabelos negro-azulados foram presos em uma trança elaborada e a franja farta foi escondida por um enfeite de flores. As duas se maquiaram sem pressa, até que Sasuke deu sinais de vida.

"Ele não irá comigo, mas irá ao baile. Quando chegarmos, o show vai estar pronto para começar."

Sorrindo, Sasuke guardou o celular na bolsa de contas que levaria.

-Esse baile vai ser inesquecível, Hina, você vai ver!

OoOoOo

Naruto chegou mais cedo e acertava com o responsável pelos vídeos do baile quais que ele deveria passar. O rapaz ficou até feliz de sabe que poderia ajudar a desmascarar as duas amiguinhas. Parecia que ele não fora o único a perder a namorada por causa das duas.

Ino apareceu na cabine em que os dois estavam arrastando Gaara consigo. Os dois pareciam duas estrelas de cinema.

-Tudo pronto? Sakura me pediu para perguntar. Nada pode dar errado hoje Naruto, ou então, já era sua chance!

Gaara puxou a loira para mais perto quando percebeu os olhares do rapaz do som para o decote dela.

-Qualquer coisa, nós dois vamos estar lá embaixo. Quando eles chegarem, o Gaara te avisa.

Gaara não esperou ela terminar. Puxou-a pela mão e os dois entraram na escola. Caminharam ate um corredor vazio que levava aos laboratórios. O ruivo a encostou na parede e beijou-a com a deliciosa sensação de que ninguém iria interrompê-los. Quando o ar faltou, Ino o empurrou de leve.

-Você borrou o meu batom, Gaara! –ele fez um tom de bronca, que ele ignorou completamente.

-Você não poderia ter vindo com um vestido menos... menos... chamativo?

Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu abertamente.

-Por um acaso você está com ciúme?

-Eu não sinto ciúme, Ino, e você sabe bem disso.

A Yamanaka riu e se desvencilhou dele e o levou de volta ao ginásio, enquanto retocava o batom.

-Não podemos ficar aqui, temos uma missão a cumprir.

OoOoOo

Neji e Tenten não sabiam muito bem como começar uma conversa. O Hyuuga dava olhadelas furtivas na direção da Mitsashi. Tenten torcia as mãos levemente, sentindo-se como Hinata quando ficava nervosa.

O Hyuuga resolveu puxar assunto para quebrar o clima tenso.

-Tenten, eu ainda não pedi desculpas da forma correta pelo que eu fiz alguns anos atrás.

-Está tudo bem, Neji. Eu até me esqueci do que aconteceu.

Neji se aproximou dela no banco da limusine e passou por trás dela, sobre a poltrona.

-Hoje você vai ver que meu pedido de desculpas é sincero.

A morena o olhou sem entender muito bem e concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo timidamente.

OoOoOo

Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata chegaram ao baile juntos. O Uchiha inventou que precisava conferir uma coisa com o DJ e deixou as meninas sozinhas em uma mesa bem em frente ao telão.

O moreno contornou a cabine do DJ e subiu até a sala de projeção, onde Naruto dissera que iria ficar até a hora dos vídeos da turma.

Sasuke abriu a porta e Naruto o encarou obviamente ansioso.

-Preparado?

Naruto suspirou e assentiu.

-Desde sempre.

**Olá pessoal! Da última vez eu postei dois capítulos porque achei que tinha postado antes, mas vi que não. Coisas da idade. Pois bem, aí está o capítulo e me digam o que acharam, ok? Beijos. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Ino e Gaara dançavam na pista lotada de gente, a Yamanaka observando Karin e Shion a um canto, acompanhadas de jogadores do time de basquete. Ino passou os olhos pelo salão e avistou Sakura dançando mais adiante com Sasuke, os dois olhando para a sala de projeções de vez em quando. Hinata continuava sentada, observando os casais dançando enquanto dava olhava furtivas na direção da porta.

Um pouco longe de todos, Neji dançava com Tenten. A morena virava o rosto a cada tentativa do Hyuuga de se aproximar dela. Neji não abria espaço para ela escapar: a mantinha com o rosto a cinco centímetros do dela e a mão direita nas costas da Mitsashi e a esquerda segurando a mão dela. A música lenta ajudava a mantê-los próximos. Neji sabia que estava deixando-a nervosa, e não iria sossegar até conseguir beijá-la.

Quando a música acabou, Tenten fez menção de ir em direção à mesa, mas Neji a segurou e a levou na direção dos corredores da escola. A morena ficou nervosa por saber que ele a levaria para um lugar onde ficariam sozinhos. Tenten tentou discretamente soltar-se dele, mas Neji não era qualquer um. Percebeu a movimentação dela e a segurou com força.

Ele virou-se bruscamente na direção de uma sala e ela achou que fossem entrar, mas o Hyuuga tinha outros planos. Neji a encostou na parede e encostou o nariz no pescoço dela, sentindo perfume que ele nunca se lembrou de ter sentido. Tenten arfou quando ele se movimentou, aproximando mais os corpos enquanto beijava o pescoço dela. A Mitsashi se remexeu, procurando sair do aperto de Neji, mas ele subiu os beijos até alcançar seu objetivo.

Neji sentiu a garota amolecer em seus braços e segurou com mais força. Não queria demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas gostava da sensação de saber que ela ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele. Ele aprofundou o beijo e esperou o ar da morena faltar para se separar dela. Ele encostou os narizes e a olhou, que corou com a intensidade do olhar do Hyuuga.

-Prometo que não vou agir mais daquela forma. Você aceita ser minha namorada?

Tenten engasgou com a saliva e começou a tossir, enquanto Neji ria.

-O que você disse? –ela perguntou, certa de que ouvira muito mal.

-Eu perguntei se você quer ser minha namorada. E não estou de brincadeira.

Tenten fingiu achar tudo muito normal, mas por dentro, seu coração dava cambalhotas no peito.

-E então? –ele perguntou. Sabia que Tenten fingia não estar se importando com o pedido, mas por dentro queria aceitar. Ele não iria sair dali sem um "sim".

-Eu aceito. –ela respondeu, com um sorriso radiante.

Neji voltou a beijá-la, sem a menor vontade de voltar para a festa.

OoOoOo

Sakura e Sasuke dançavam juntos, observando o inspetor do colégio subir ao palco para anunciar o rei e a rainha do baile. Sasuke se virou para a cabine de projeção e fez um sinal para Naruto se posicionar. O holofote piscou e ele soube que o amigo entendera.

-Quando ele colocar a coroa na cabeça da rainha, você solta o vídeo, entendeu?

O responsável pela sala de projeção confirmou com a cabeça e Naruto ajeitou a gravata borboleta enquanto descia as escadas. O Uzumaki chegou ao salão e procurou por Hinata. Achou-a próximo do palco, esperando o anúncio do inspetor. Já quase adivinhando o resultado e sabendo que todos achavam que ele não estava presente, Naruto começou a caminhar para o palco.

-O rei do baile é ninguém menos que Naruto Uzumaki!

Todos aplaudiram educadamente, sem perceber que o loiro já estava a caminho do palco. Naruto subiu e Gaara assobiou. Naruto fez uma gracinha para o ruivo e o inspetor lhe passou a coroa.

-Agora, a rainha do baile é... –ele fez um pouco de suspense. Shion estava apreensiva na cadeira em que estava sentada. –Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata subiu ao palco, tremendo da cabeça aos pés com tantos olhos sobre ela. Mais ainda quando o inspetor colocou a coroa sobre sua cabeça e Naruto sorriu abertamente enquanto segurava o braço dela.

-Se segure para não cair, Hina.

A luz do salão apagou e Karin e Shion ficaram sobre os holofotes, enquanto toda a escola ouvia tudo o que elas falavam sobre as outras pessoas, e as armações para separar Naruto e Sasuke de suas namoradas.

A ruiva e a loira pareciam querer correr dali, mas suas pernas não obedeciam. Terminaram por cair no choro em meio às ofensas gritadas pelos outros alunos. Alguns meninos do time as seguraram e as carregaram para fora do salão, e foram seguidos por toda a escola. Parecia que dessa vez elas seriam zoadas por muito tempo.

Hinata estava envergonhadíssima do que fizera com Naruto. Não conseguia nem erguer a cabeça, mas começou a bater os indicadores, nervosa. Naruto já a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela já o perdoara, mas estava envergonhada demais para pedir desculpas.

-Eu acho que você gostaria de me dizer que você quer ir embora daqui para algum lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos, não é?

Hinata ergueu a cabeça, com os olhos arregalados.

-Não precisamos fazer nada. Só vamos ficar juntos, assim como o pessoal.

Sakura achou que já era seguro se aproximar do casal, junto com Sasuke.

-Reservamos dois quartos para quatro pessoas. Um do lado do outro, assim a gente pode visitar um a outro!

A Hyuuga ficou mais tranquila e assentiu, aceitando o abraço que Naruto estava ameaçando lhe dar.

OoOoOo

O ano letivo terminara. Karin e Shion foram embora da cidade uma semana depois do baile. Os alunos destruíram o cabelo delas, deixaram-nas pintadas e gravaram um vídeo das brincadeiras que fizeram para vingar todas as humilhações que elas fizeram com todos. Toda a cidade e provavelmente algumas pessoas do mundo já deviam ter visto o fim cômico das duas.

Os oito amigos caminhavam despreocupados. Gaara deixava de ser tão indiferente a tudo só quando estava com Ino. A loira continuava alegre e expansiva como todos os dias. Tenten e Neji se acertaram, e o Hyuuga nunca mais sentiu vergonha de dizer que estava apaixonado pela menina que usava roupas largas e não era muito vaidosa. Sasuke e Sakura viviam um mar eterno de rosas. E Naruto continuava deixando Hinata nervosa, para ter sempre certeza de que ela sentia o mesmo amor do começo do namoro e que nunca, nunca mais, desconfiaria do amor dele. E que principalmente, não iria aprender dicas com seus amigos de como seduzi-lo. Ela só precisava ser ela mesma para mantê-lo apaixonado.

**Bom pessoal, esse foi o último capítulo. Honestamente eu acho que não foi uma história emocionante e intrigante. Mas no geral foi boa, eu acho. Obrigada aos que leram, aos que deixaram reviews, o que me deixa sempre muito feliz! Vou tirar uma folguinha para trabalhar em outra história. Beijos. ;)**


End file.
